


SoS 2017 - AU - Crimson Peak

by Bratjedi



Series: Summer of Stancest 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Death, Death, Ghosts, Incest, M/M, Movie AU, Multi, Murder, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: This isn’t a Ghost Story, but it is a story that has ghosts in it; those that haunt the physical plain and the mental.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This started a year ago between my Ford and I and we decided to start posting it for this prompt! Still in progress and will update when we're able to.
> 
> I rp Stan  
> They rp Ford  
> Carla and Fiddleford are switch characters depending on who they're interacting with

Stanford Pines was what some would call, in polite company,  _ reclusive _ and what others, in the sanctuary of their own homes with only the closest and most trusted company, would call  _ insane _ . It wasn’t, per say, that there was anything  _ wrong _ with the man, besides the unfortunate deformity of his hands, but rather there was something in his  _ eyes _ , something that shook ones very soul and put one on edge, an edge that no amount of propriety and  _ supposed _ proper upbringing could mask.

Where Stanford was aristocratic smiles  _ shining _ eyes, his brother, Stanley, was nothing of the sort. His smile never filled his face like Stanford’s did and his eyes shown only with a deep seated grief. None could be sure what caused it, though there was plenty of speculation. Some insisted it was the time he had to take to care for his brother, insisting that anyone would be in such a state after so long in that mans company, while others thought it a far deeper cut than that. The tread of it was likely tethered strongly to a past that the two men kept close to their breast. It was generally accepted that Stanley, youngest of the two brothers, would do far better without the weight of his lesser sibling to drag him down.

So when the twins announced their departure to the states for a short time, and the subsequent return of one twin without the other, it was with both a mix of hope and despair that those that kept distant company with the twins that the younger had finally escaped the claws of the older.

They were not wrong. Stanford’s grasp on his twin was slipping, growing slack over years of grief and despair that haunted both their minds. Perhaps if Stanley had managed to fully free himself before his return to their decrepit home and instead kept overseas the tragedy that was about to befall them all would have been avoided.

\----------------------

Stanford hated having to leave Stanley on his own. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he avoided it whenever possible. He certainly didn’t like leaving him alone for such a long period, but the circumstances had left him no choice. He would have to trust that his brother would be capable of getting his new bride-to-be back to England safe and sound after Mr.McCorkle's funeral. He, on the other hand, had a very generous check to cash which would supplement his research until Ms.McCorkle's, soon to be  _ Mrs.Pines _ , inheritance came in. He was certain that this would be the last time they would have to do this. The last time he would have to share  _ his  _ twin with anyone. Oh he was so close he could  _ taste it _ . He already had the plans laid out for their retirement. The house they currently inhabited fixed up and turned into a proper research institution one that he ran from the comfort of an office or a small house on the Sussex coast. He would have an automobile of his own design to get to and from his house and the institution. Perhaps, also, a boat for weekend trips with his brother who would surely love a house on the cost and a life together outside of the ever-watchful eyes of the townspeople.  _ Eyes _ that never seemed to leave him alone.

Yes, he could picture it all too well, had planned for it for the last fifteen years ever since Stanley had saved him from the  _ vial  _ institution. Everything he did now, every step he took, was for their future happiness, a happiness that he knew he owed his sibling for everything he had done. 

He was brought out of his thoughts at the whistle of the train above him and quickly pocketed the journal he had been doodling in, images of imagined homes and beaches tucked away safely into his jacket and he took his belonging and departed into the small Sussex town. It had been a long trip by sea to London where he had then taken a detour to the London Bank before hopping a train to the small village closest to Allerdale Hall. He far preferred the larger London bank where few people knew him by sight to that of the small local bank closer to his residence where the bankers’ eyes seemed to bore holes into his head anytime he came to make a withdrawal or deposit. They did not trust him which was all the same for him, he did not trust them either, but funds were funds and this money was hard got.

Even so he let out a sigh of relief later that evening as he pulled up to his old decrepit house, the automobile he had chosen to invest in puttering along and jittering and creaking at each indentation in the bright red Weald Clay which squished below the wheels. He had purchased the house specifically for the mineral rich, thick, gooey substance. The house was in disrepair to the point where it would never be salvaged without a hefty sum invested in it - something he was certain he would one day be able to do - and so the family that had owned the house before were happy to be free of it, the siblings choosing to move to a smaller townhouse in London. That said, the house had never been of much importance to Stanford, though he did dream of turning it into a scientific institution; No, it was the deep mines and the clay that drove him to his purchase. It masked the sound of everything happening below the surface, and there was a lot happening below the surface.

He smiled mildly at his own half joke as he pulled up to the door and their groundskeeper, a young man that looked ten times his age, took the automobile from him. He watched it go with a hum. A great invention that, he was almost sad he hadn't thought of it first, before turning to go inside and prepare the house for Stanley's return and his new  _ wife _ .

He had a lot of work to do.

~~~

Stanley hated this. He hated this with every fiber of his being. A little under one month of separation from his brother later found Stanley in a nervous mood and his mind buzzing as he and his new wife climbed aboard the automobile that Stanford had sent to them. He did not want to do this, he never had but Stanford...he was good at convincing him to do things he wouldn't do on his own. Now he was face to face with yet another lovely woman and he knew it would end in horror. The thoughts and memories kept him up at night, the screams, the sounds, the crying. He took in a sharp breath as the new wife, Carla, touched his arm and he looked over at her, forcing a smile as they rode in the contraption. He had convinced her to come back with him just like all the others. This time it was a lovely girl from New Jersey of all places. Her father had owned a rather popular business whose finances and wealth had been more than enough for Ford to dig his claws in. She hadn’t been his original target and Stanley felt bad that his interest in Carla had been what had caused his brother to change his gaze; to do more digging.

Ford was the one who picked, he was the one who called the shots and Stan...well, Stan went along with it because he was a good brother. This had been the first time Stanley had ‘picked’ their target, in a way, and it had been burning away at him since.

He reassured Carla with a gentle hand on hers before looking back out the window, his stomach aching as he was unable to look at her, the guilt getting to him even after all this time.

In the near month of waiting for his twins arrival Ford had managed to get the supplies he needed for his project, more scrap metal, more coal, more gears and pipes and chemicals; all delivered before Stanley and his new bride. As his time alone grew short and the time of their arrival drew nearer, he warred with himself. Should he meet them at the door? He, of course, wanted to see his brother again, healthy and well after his travels, but also to be a physical reminder of their  _ situation _ . On the other hand, he very much didn't want to have the ‘physical reminder’ that his brother's affections would be in another direction for the next few months, if not a year. It was a terrible thing how slowly the postal service and banks worked all these things out. The liquidation of Carla McCorkle’s estate and the transfer of funds to his brother’s London banks would take time, and time was something Ford hated to lose.

In the end he put down his tools and took the elevator up before making his way to the entryway to await their arrival. Thankfully it wasn't too long before the automobile he had sent to pick them up from the train station pulled up along the driveway and Ford raised his hand to wave his brother welcome, their groundskeeper coming out of his own shack at the sound of the sputtering automobile, excited as always to have it back with him again.

Stan let out a shaky sigh as they pulled up to the house and he smiled over at Carla who returned it with a gorgeous smile of her own. He felt his chest throb and he quickly looked down as he moved to get out. He took her hand and helped her down before looking over at his brother, his smile immediately fading as he gazed over at him before forcing another smile and nodded at him before looking at Carla. "Shall we see the house then? My brother seems eager to meet you" he said, the same smooth facade in place as he took her hand and helped lead her up the stairs, ignoring the groundskeeper who eagerly took the automobile out of their hands.

Stan eyed Ford for a moment as they made it to his side before looking at Carla’s he began the introductions all over "Carla, This is Stanford, my older brother," he said, glancing at him with slight teasing from the 'older' bit.

Ford did his best to keep his smile in place as Stanley helped his new wife from the car before it was taken to be stowed. He knew it would be enough to fool the women, though his brother would likely be able to see right through it. "Older by only a few minutes I assure you." He said, his voice formal as he took her hand to kiss the back of it. An ornate ring stood out on her hand, the red gem shining in it, his gem that went in his ring, previously their fathers. The stone had been removed and fitted into a smaller band for Carla’s smaller finger. It always made him cringe to see but it would only be for a short time. He had to remind himself that he had approved of his brother's choice and allowed her to be drawn into their web. This was his choice as much as his brother's and he would see it through just like all the others.

And, just like all the others, he would be filled with immense joy when he got to bury her in the clay.

"You must have had a long journey. Please, do come in. My brother can give you the tour of your new home while I prepare some tea." He smiled, glancing at Stanley before turning to escort them all inside. He wanted to pull his brother in for a hug but knew that, after so much time apart, he might have trouble keeping it within appropriate familial lines.

Stan swallowed as he saw the smile on Ford's face but ignored it as he introduced himself. He smiled a little as Carla giggled, the sound almost musical in his ears and he couldn't help the pleasant smile on his face as he looked at her, then let out a little chuckle at Ford adding it was merely by a few minutes. He moved his hand to Carla's back, then had to train his face as he saw Ford kiss her hand, his eyes like always going to his ring. He looked away, uncomfortable with the sight before relaxing as Ford finally stepped back. He smiled and nodded as Carla looked at him happily when offered a tour of the house before having to swallow hard to keep from flinching at the mention of tea. He should be good at this, he didn't react with the last girl, why now!? 

He glanced at Ford, watching him walk away, before leading Carla into the house and began to gently answer questions, never giving too many details. He tried to focus on Carla but felt eyes on his back. He felt he was always being watched when he was home. Always. Whether it was from Ford or from the previous wives. It all haunted him, merged. But for now he could focus on the ray of light that was Carla's smile.

Ford frowned as he made the tea, setting the water to boil before moving back towards the hall to watch over Stanley. His frown only deepened as he watched the two interact. There was something not settling right with him. Something was off...it set him on edge and made him want to just kill this woman now but, no. No, he was so close and she would be the last one. They would never have to do this again.

Perhaps that was what felt so off this time? Still, he felt a heavy pull to talk to his brother, alone, as soon as possible. "Stanley?" He called out to them loudly to ensure they would hear, "why don't you set your dear wife up in the sitting room and come grab the tea? That way I can go get some wood to start us a fire." He offered, anything to get a moment with his brother.

Stan showed her around the different rooms, where she could sleep since sleeping in his bed would be improper. Despite how he may want to. No, that spot was reserved...He glanced over the balcony to see Ford looking up at them and he looked away again, then continued on, moving deeper into the house, just wanting a little more time away from Ford…

He was busy showing her something he'd made, some taxidermy and she had giggled and said it was gross but was so interested as well. He smiled at her as she looked about before taking in a sharp breath of air as he heard Ford call for him. He looked over towards the door and hesitated, his mind yelling at him to do anything but set her up with the tea but gave in. "Alright!" he called back before smiling over at Carla again and took her hand.

He set the tray down on the table and relaxed, sitting down on the chair opposite her. He knew Ford wanted to try and corner him but if he just...stayed with Carla, maybe he could avoid it. This had always been a tactic of his because if Ford acted too strangely...it just bought him time away from him, gave him time to enjoy and fantasize that Ford wasn't there, that he simply was having tea with the woman of his dreams. He smiled as Carla commented on the fine china and nodded, holding the small stirring spoon in his hands. "Yes...these were our mothers" he said, voice a little hushed in hopes Ford wouldn't hear them.

Ford tried not to be too annoyed when Stanley didn't use the opportunity given to him to come and see him, even for just a moment. He, instead, ground his teeth and set to grabbing as much wood as he could carry. His smile was back on his face as he entered into the sitting room, the sincerity of it growing as he saw Stan's new wife with her tea in hand, before setting out to start the fire. He pulled a small brick of metal out of his pocket along with a knife and struck it, creating bright white sparks which quickly ignited the tinder. "Magnesium," he explained with a smile as he stood back up to move to his brother's side, placing a hand onto his shoulder and holding a little too tightly "it's a simply amazing metal. It ignites so easily, though you must be careful not to look at it's flame too long, it easily causes blindness." He informed her, his smile sharp "how was your tour? I know the house still needs some work but I assure you it's a lovely place to stay."

"Oh your mother had fine tastes, i love the intricate little flowers..." she said as she picked up the cup to look at the artwork before taking a sip and then looking over as Ford came back. She smiled politely at him before watching as he set up the firewood. She watched interested before smiling again as he explained the metal, not at all noticing how tightly he was holding Stan but instead his fingers. She rose her brows before looking up at him again as he asked about the house. "Oh! Oh, well the house is lovely, if needing a bit of work, as you say" she chuckled, then smiled at Stan. "I would help you with the roof but don't have a pair of trousers" she joked.

Stan swallowed hard as she took a sip of the tea and looked down at his own, untainted cup. How he wished it was however... He looked over as Ford came in and offered a small, but nervous smile before licking his lips nervously as he took out his knife. flashbacks entering his mind and he had to sip at his tea to distract himself before wincing slightly as a too tight hand came to rest on his shoulder. He felt his heartbeat pick up and he forced himself not to react, simply set his cup back down as Ford asked about the house. He rose his brows at her joke and laughed, a genuine sound before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, I cannot stand being off the ground that high. I can barely be on the second floor" he admitted with a smile as he got another giggle out of her.

Ford felt his smile waver as her eyes lingered too long on his hands, it had only been a matter of time before she noticed the extra finger and he could only think of what she would say about it later when she was out of polite company. "I'm afraid fixing it is pointless, the whole thing was rotted long before we moved in. The whole entryway will need to be redone from the bottom up." He informed her before turning a softer gaze towards Stanley, his hold loosening as his thumb secretly massaged at the back of his shoulder, "So Stanley here doesn't have to face his greatest fear. Not that I would make him do so either way."

Carla rose her brows before giving a little nod and then laughed a little. "Isn't that the best way to get over them though?" she asked with a happy smile.

Stan looked at his tea as Ford explained the house before closing his eyes for a quick moment as Ford loosened his grip and instead rubbed his thumb against his shoulder. A betrayal of a shiver went through him before chuckling a bit at both of their words before smiling and glancing up at Ford. "I would fall to my death before any work would get done anyhow" he said, tone of voice trained to be playful but the look he gave Ford told him he would want that. He looked back at Carla and smiled. "Can’t have that, now can we?"

Ford's look turned a little harder again at Stanley's comment, his brother knew what such insinuations did to him and he hated that Stanley had made a game of it. His brother's death was not something he wanted to contemplate. It was the only one, besides his own, that he would not.

He opted to ignore Stanley's comment and address Carla's instead as he moved away from his brother to get his own tea, the fire growing large now behind him. "Though there is some scientific evidence towards that truth I don't see why Stanley would need to address his fear. So long as he can manage exploring the upper levels of this house that is surely all he needs." He insisted, the wind howling for a second behind him as it got caught in the chimney.

Stan just simply looked at him before turning his attention back to Carla, his shoulders relaxing as Ford let go of him. He hated himself for wanting back in his arms, for wanting to breath Ford's scent in and feel his warmth, the ever tightening arms around him but at the same time loathed him, wished their father had....He swallowed hard as he barely listened to their conversation before glancing over at the chimney with a frown. He hated the house as well, but not nearly as much as himself. He sighed, then smiled at Carla. "I do get by" he agreed.

Carla smiled as Ford said there was scientific evidence behind it and then glanced at Stan before nodding a bit "I suppose~ So, Stanford, are you a scientist then? I never really put thought behind facing your fears, do people really research silly things like that?"

Ford tried not to snap at the women as she asked if he studied such 'silly things', memories of ridicule for his inventions, research, and work coming to the forefront of his mind. Perhaps, tomorrow, he would increase the dose of her poison. Yes, just enough to get her laid up sooner than later.

"No research is 'silly'" he insisted hotly "there are those that understand it and it's benefits to society and there are those that...don't." He said pointedly, giving her a look "the only people that believe any science is silly are those too ignorant to learn it." He sipped from his tea, watching her over the edge of his cup, "but yes, I am a scientist, a researcher, and an explorer by trade." Though he had never had formal training, not that she or anyone else needed to know that. His mind was beyond needing such things. "And you? Stanley mentioned you were a poet, a 'lyricist' was it? In his letters back to me."

Carla rose her eyebrows in surprise at how short he was being with her but relaxed and simply nodded when needed, sharing a glance with Stan as Ford oh so gently called her ignorant. She just smiled at him and took another sip of her tea. "Mh, or those with other things their attention needs" she said cooly, meeting Ford's gaze before looking down again as she took another sip. Then as the conversation moved back to talk about Stan and herself, she perked right up and giggled, leaning over to squeeze Stan's hand who blushed a little. "Oh did you? You flatter me~" she teased before leaning up and then nodded at Ford with a small shrug "I am, I have a few published poems but...it is not something I would be able to pursue. Especially now with my father..." she said, then trailed off with a sad look before perking up again. "Anyhow, I do love music and writing lyrics and poems bring me a lot of joy" she said happily, looking back at Ford

Ford rose an eyebrow at her comment before looking over at Stanley with an unimpressed glare as he noticed his blush. Oh he couldn't wait to have Stanley back in his arms that night and remind him just who he truly loved. "Yes. Such sad news. A sudden heart attack was it?" He asked in regards to her father, turning his attention back to her. Of course he knew it had been, in fact he probably knew more about it then anyone else given that he had caused it. He only regretted that he couldn't make it a bloody occasion. Such a regret, though it had meant an opportunity to test his new poison. "We both lost our own father when we were younger. I understand how...difficult such a loss can be. Perhaps distance from the states will bring you comfort, it certainly did for us." He said, looking back to Stanley with a small smile, "as for your music, well, I have some talent at the piano. Perhaps we might...collaborate later." He smiled back at her before finishing off his tea.

Stan frowned as Ford asked about Carla's father, having to make himself not glare down at his cup. He always loved to question the girls about it... He swallowed and then glanced away with a frown as Ford mentioned they had lost their own father. Lost...what a word to use... He breathed in deep and then nodded a little in agreement as Ford said distance had helped. He smiled a little at Carla as she looked at him and then glanced over at Ford, his own smile disappearing at seeing Ford wearing one. He glanced down and finished off his own tea.

Carla frowned and nodded, looking down at her cup. "Yes...he had been so healthy before...its cruel" she sighed, then looked back up at Ford with sad eyes before raising her brows again as Ford confided they had lost their father too. He nodded a little and seemed to relax now that she had others who understood the pain. She smiled over at Stan and then nodded a little again. "I hope so too, a fresh start is always nice..." She agreed, then rose her brows at Ford's offer. She smiled happily at that "Oh, you do?" she asked, eyes glancing down to Ford's hands for a second before she continued on. "Thats wonderful, I would love to! Though I'm not much of a singer" she giggled which got Stan shaking his head and smiling at her "Yes you are, you have a gorgeous voice..."

Ford hummed at that, he always hated when he had to hear Stan praise his brides. It was disgusting but Stanley was only doing his part for their continued survival. It would be over with soon though, just a few more months. "Well then, at that I will take my leave. There are some things i must get done." He placed his cup down on the tray. "I wish you both a good night. Stanley." He turned to his brother and, this time let his face soften in true affection, "it is good to have you back. The house is truly empty without you." He told him softly before nodding to them both and slipping out

Stan looked over at Ford as he said he was going to leave and relaxed a little at that, nodding a bit. He set his own empty cup down before looking up at Ford with slight nervousness as he said his name only to hesitate as he saw the affection on Ford's face, his words twisting up his stomach and he nodded a little, offering a small smile. "Its nice to be home" he said, not giving away any real emotion. He glanced down as Ford walked away and then relaxed a little, hating the feeling in his gut. He hated when Ford got soft like that, affectionate...it almost made him think this all was worth it. That Ford did still love him...He swallowed thickly at that thought before letting out a little sigh only to smile back over at Carla. "My brother can get...defensive about his science, I do apologize" he offered with a sheepish smile

Carla watched Stanley's brother leave, the smile she had been trying to maintain slipping from her lips as she watched after him in contemplation. He was intense in a way that set her on edge and made her uncomfortable. There was something odd about him and she couldn't quite place it.

She turned back to look at Stanley, smiling at him and reaching over to take his hand again, "it's fine, i know what it is like to have to be defensive of your work." She reassured him softly. She was certain already that her and Stanford would never get on but the house was large. She was certain she could avoid him easily. "I'm certain we will learn to get along." She tried to reassure her new husband before moving back to sip more at her tea, wincing slightly "this is very bitter." She admitted with a frown

Stan relaxed and smiled at her lovingly, taking her hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb over her skin. He nodded a little in agreement before chuckling. "I will hope so. He is a very intense man..." he said, then looked at her, chest hurting as she took a sip and complained about the tea. He looked down and forced a lie. "Hah, yes, Ford has a habit of leaving the tea leaves in for far too long. I could get you some sugar if you'd like?" he offered, the same charming smile in place

She took another sip of the tea and cringed "actually it's been quite a long trip and the fire is making me quite sleepy. Perhaps you would be willing to show me to our...im sorry, my room." She corrected. She wasn't completely certain about them still having separate rooms. For the trip there it had been nice, being given space to mourn her father but here...she wasn't sure how to feel about it. There was an air to this house and the thought of sleeping alone in it...put her on edge.

Stan pressed his lips together nervously before relaxing and nodding with a small smile. Good, she didn't finish the tea... He hesitated at her slip up and smiled wider as he got up and went over to her, gently taking her hands and helped her up. He then sighed and gave her a loving look. "I would love to show you to our room but... Well, my brother is old fashioned and thinks newlyweds should not share a bed until officially married... I'm sorry darling" he said, then moved a hand up to brush back her bangs, a warm happy feeling gathering in his chest

Ford had moved to his less formal ‘laboratory’ just off the kitchen to take inventory and to make sure he had enough poison for her time here. In truth the room was a large pantry where he had set up a table at one end for his work, each poison stocked on shelves behind him in nondescript tea tins which only he knew the order of. Each one a unique concoction of his own design. He had checked it three times now that he had enough of the one for Stan’s wife already but he needed to be sure. He hesitated for a moment, looking at his powders before grinding his teeth and pulling out another. It had been a while since he had felt the need to use this one, Marilyn had been the last but...the way Stan looked at this women put him on edge and they were not going to have a repeat performance. There would be no babies in this instance, no matter how much Stanley had insisted on letting her live until she had the child.

With a huff he pulled out the new powder and placed it closer to the front. One for morning and one for night. It was better this way, before making his way to his own room, far off from where Stanley's new bride would be staying.

Carla smiled warmly at that admittance as she let Stanley pull her to her feet and moved in a little closer to his person, her hand moving up to tuck some hair behind his ear, "perhaps your brother should mind his own business. After all, I don't see how he would be involved in that part of our life."

Stan smiled wider as she tucked his hair behind his ear and hesitantly moved to rest his hands on her waist as she moved closer. He couldn't help but laugh at her words, glancing away with a small smile which masked the uncomfortable truth. "That is true, but he is very good at complaining" he said with a grin before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. "I'm going to spend some time catching up with my brother, but if I can manage it I may come join you...if you wanted" he mumbled, voice quieter. "He may consume my time though" he added, not wanting to get her hopes up

"Well, when you are ready to join me you are welcome in our bed." She insisted softly, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Don't let him keep you too long. I'm certain he will understand that you need sleep." She told him, pulling away finally and frowning down at her cup of tea, the only one not empty making her feel slightly bad. Stanley's brother, as blunt and harsh as he was, did seem to be doing little things to make her feel welcome in his own way she was sure. She took a deep breath and, just holding back from pinching her nose, she picked up the cup and drank down the last of it, wincing as it went down. "Yes, sugar I think would be much appreciated next time but please, thank your brother for the tea when you go see him." She said, giving Stanley a small smile "I know he is trying to welcome me...in his own way."

She hesitated to leave Stanley's side but smiled and nodded her farewell. "Until I see you again then." She smiled, moving away and up the stairs to where her bedroom was. She was happy to get within, her stomach feeling slightly upset from the bitter tea. Perhaps it was best for Stanley to stay away that night, if her stomach didn't settle she would hardly be fit to entertain him, though it would be nice to spend one night with her husband-to-be even if they could do nothing. She sighed and settled in to sleep, hoping Stanley's brother would not keep him long.

Stan grimaced as he got the water going, spraying red before finally going somewhat clear. He cleaned the teacups, frowning as he got to Carla's before sighing and just cleaning it. This girl was no different...if...if a child had not deterred his brother, whatever he was feeling for Carla certainly wouldn't either. He swallowed hard as he thought of the baby, some nights he could hear it crying desperately for its mother...for him. The house haunted him but he didn't once complain to Ford. They were all his fault, he deserved the torment... He licked his lips as he went to his room....Ford's room. He swallowed thickly as he pushed open the door and closed it behind him, eyes downcast

Ford was looking through some files when he heard his door open. He turned to look and smiled warmly as Stanley came in, already feeling better. He put the file aside and stood up, going over to his brother and finally, finally embracing him like he wanted to, his arms wrapping tightly around him and pulling him close. "Stanley." He sighed, pressing his face into his neck and nuzzling, the familiar scent of his brother's cologne comforting him before pulling back to arms length and giving his brother a loving smile, his finger moving under Stanley's chin to get him to look at him "my love, my everything, I've missed you."

Stan licked his own lips, then let out a shaky sigh as Ford got up and hugged him close, hugged him tight and said his name in that all too familiar tone. He gave in and hugged him back, cuddling him gently as his eyes fell shut. "Ford" he mumbled, then pulled back as Ford did and swallowed hard, still looking down only for his chin to be tilted up. He gave in and looked at Ford, a light blush falling over his cheeks as Ford used such romantic words for him. He slowly smiled a little and then glanced down again. "I missed you too, brother" he mumbled quietly, still a little nervous after Ford’s clear as day irritation from earlier

Ford smiled a little larger and moved forward to kiss at the corner of Stan's mouth. "I was worried you wouldn't come. Stupid really, but I can't help it." He sighed, moving away to go to their bed, sitting down in it and finally starting to work on getting undressed, starting with his shoes. "I trust everything went smoothly in the states after I left? I'm assuming so given that she's here but one can never be sure."

Stan closed his eyes and leaned in just a little as Ford kissed the corner of his mouth, then let out a slow sigh before chuckling a little at his words. "You always think that..." he said, slowly walking after him and settled on the bed as well, moving to take his own shoes off. "Mh, yes, everything went fine. The funeral was small but she was able to say goodbye" he said, being careful of his words incase Carla might be listening, always something he was nervous about with his wives.

"And I trust you managed to keep your hands off her for your time together?" He asked, looking at Stan out of the corner of his eye, "we hardly want a repeat performance of last time, especially after the proof that our blood is tainted and bad?" He hardly thought Stanley needed the reminder but it certainly couldn't hurt. He couldn't help but look down at his own hand though, the first sign, perhaps, of some deeper malformation, of a deeper curse upon his and his brother's skin. Why else would his brother's child have been born so...wrong. He sighed and put his hand down before turning his body fully to look at Stanley. "Come, let me help you with your neck tie."

Stan frowned and glanced away at that, irritation going through him. Then Ford was cruelly reminding him of last time and the baby's screams rang through his ears, causing him to wince and breath in deep before shaking his head. "No...no, nothing happened...the most I did was kiss her" he mumbled quietly, the same melancholy tone in his voice he got any time his child was mentioned. It hurt, it...he had thought that maybe...maybe he...He took in a deep breath as his brother called his attention and slowly got up and moved over to him so Ford could help with his tie, a tired, sad look in his eyes.

Ford moved his hands up to start removing his brother's tie, letting it fall away before moving to push the jacket softly from his shoulders. He sighed lightly as he saw the look it his brother's eyes and his touch softened even more, his fingers petting rather than pressing as he turned his attention to the vest his brother wore. "You know I did everything in my power to save it." Ford told him softly, an old conversation of theirs any time Stanley's eyes got that look. "I knew what it meant to you and I...I was willing to let you have it. I did my best. I'm sorry it wasn't enough." And it had been true, the child had brought Stanley such joy that Ford was reluctant to take it away. If it got Stanley to stop making such terrible jokes, got him to smile so warmly and brightly again, then Ford had been willing to try and keep the child alive. It was a being he would have been willing to share his brother with, if only because they would both have filled very different niches of his brother’s heart.

Though perhaps it had helped that he had seen something of himself within the small deformed thing. Something that he had wanted to ensure survived, thrived, became strong against all likelihood.

He had failed, of course, but he had truly tried. "If you wish, we can go visit the grave tomorrow, if it will help. I know how you like to." He tried as he finished unbuttoning the vest "but perhaps you would like me to distract you with something else? I'm sorry Stanley, I did not mean to bring up such upsetting thoughts, especially not on your first night home."

Stan kept his eyes down as Ford undid his tie, then closed his eyes as his jacket was pushed off, having a feeling Ford was going to get handsy but relaxed when his touch softened even more. His words however hurt. He looked down again and took in a shaking breath before nodding. "I know....I know you did..." he mumbled quietly, a soft sniff escaping him as Ford kept scratching at old scars. He turned his head away, then squeezed his eyes shut as Ford said he would of let him keep it. He sniffed again, then breathed in deep as he tried to keep his emotions under control. He couldn't stop thinking about the poor thing, its horrible screeching, its twisted body...he gasped and moved a hand up to his eyes, hating himself as tears forced their way out despite his attempt to be strong. He nodded desperately as Ford offered to take him to its grave. A soft sob escaped him and he moved to his knees in front of Ford before wrapping his arms around his middle, burying his face against his stomach. He shook his head a little, knowing what Ford meant but he was in no mood. He let out another soft sob before forcing himself to breath hard. "It's unfair" he whispered, then swallowed hard.

Ford frowned deeply and petted softly as Stan's hair in comfort. It seemed they wouldn't be doing anything tonight then, but that was okay, Stanley was back now and they would have other opportunities, Other moments to re-explore each other's bodies. For now he could be content comforting his brother and driving pleasure from the fact that Stanley's brides would never be this for him. "This world is cruel, and more so to us than anyone else. It has taken so much from us." He told him softly, his hand moving through Stanley's hair, "but it must balance itself out. It must Stanley. I am so close to finishing my project, so close to everything I've ever dreamed and...and maybe, maybe if I am right, if there are other earths laid over our own, other ones where things happened differently, then maybe, in one, we might find your child again? A world where it survived? This world has to give us something Stanley, it cannot just keep taking." He insisted, bending over to press a kiss to the crown of Stan's head. "We will get our break. I know we will."

Stan focused on his breathing, focused on the warmth Ford was willing to give him, the comfort his brother always offered. He sniffed at Ford's words and nodded a little, trying not to think about any of the times in particular however. He slowly relaxed as Ford pet through his hair, then breathed in deep and slowly looked up at him as Ford talked about his project, that thing so deep below them. He hadn't liked it at first, Ford's babbling of other worlds, all so reminiscent of how they were separated in the first place. He swallowed and looked down as Ford talked about it again but he felt differently now. He felt he had nothing to lose. Not after the baby dying...He nodded a little, sniffing again as worry bubbled up in him, in imagining his child, his sweet sweet baby alive, cooing and desperately wanting to be in his arms. He took in another shaky breath and nodded a little, a soft whimper escaping him. "What if it doesn't recognize me as its father? What if it does not love me because I am not of the same world?" he asked quietly, tears pooling in his eyes again before he was wiping them away. He breathed in harder before looking up at Ford, clearly desperate.

"Ford...what if...w-what if..." he started, then furrowed his brows and looked down, biting the inside of his lip before hiding his face back against Ford's stomach and shook his head a little

"Then we will figure something else out." Ford tried to reassure him, moving his hands to Stanley's shoulder's and then down under his arms to try and prompt him back into standing "if one will not have you, will not recognize you are the amazing father you can be, then we will find another and another and another until we find the one that will love you like you deserve." He told him, carefully standing up himself as he got Stanley up before guiding him to sit on the bed. He kneeled down this time, working open the buttons of Stanley's shirt to continue getting him ready for bed. "But I cannot imagine that happening Stanley. You are so loving and bright, the only joy that got me through our childhood. I cannot imagine how anyone could not love you, or how your child would not recognize you as its father."

Stan breathed in deep, the deep scent of clay and oil mixing into something so purely his brother relaxing him as he tried to stop crying. He frowned though as Ford said they would keep going, keep searching through other worlds trying to find the right child. He shook his head a little before letting out a soft noise as he was prompted to stand up. He did however and tried to find Ford's hand, wanting his comfort before sighing as he sat down again. He shook his head a little, swallowing hard. He didn't deserve anything. Not after all he's done. He set his hands on the bed as Ford began to undress him, but slowly smiled a little as Ford praised him, then glanced away as he was reminded of their childhoods. He licked his lips before smiling a little again. "I would hope so..." he mumbled.

He was quiet for a long time, long enough to have Ford prompting him out of his trousers before finally he gave in to the nagging thought as he got dressed in his night clothes. "Ford...what if we...what if Carla is different?" he asked slowly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "What if she could deliver a baby? Carla is so gorgeous, you've seen her!" he said, getting that eager tone he hadn't had in years as he looked up at Ford with hopeful eyes. "The baby would be perfect Ford, Carla's beautiful brown wavy hair, our eyes, just think of it. It- it would be different this time. She's just got here, she's only drunk a little of the tea, I-I keep telling you that's why- why- " he said quickly before trailing off and then pressing his lips together. He had always insisted maybe it had been the poison but Ford was always quick to insist it was their genetics. He furrowed his brows, looking hopeful but frustrated.

Ford tensed at Stan's question, only becoming more and more angry as Stanley continued on. His hands balling into fists as he stood abruptly and turned away from his brother, all but ripping off his own clothing. "I told you already Stanley that the poison isn't to blame! And you would what?! Make me suffer through nearly a year of having to share you all over again?!" He grunted angrily, his shirt getting caught on his arms as he forgot to undo his cuffs, causing his anger only to rise. "Is that why you were so insistent on the selection of this-this girl? Because you thought her a good fit to give you a child!?" He said, turning back to glare at Stanley as he struggled with his shirt "what is it about her you find so appealing!? Surely it can't be anything-damn thing!" He let out a frustrated growl as he failed to free his hands from his sleeves.

Stan winced back as he yelled before quickly glaring and putting a finger to his lips as he let out a hissed "Shhh!" as Ford practically yelled around the house about poison. "Be quiet, she might hear!" he insisted in a hushed voice before frowning and looking away as Ford told him it would be a year of sharing him again. He clenched his hands in his lap, looking down at them with a frown before glancing back up at Ford before wincing and turning his head away. "You were the one to pick her father" he insisted before slowly getting up and hesitantly moving over to Ford. "Be quiet, she will hear you" he insisted calmly before moving hands to Ford's arms to try and get him to stop struggling before sighing and finding his wrists to undo the cuffs. "I like her because she looks like you...The hair, her smile, her eyes are similar to yours too...I thought maybe the child would look like us" he insisted quietly as he undid the second cuff before moving his hands up to cup Ford's jaw. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against his brother's. "Would you not want that? For a child to look like its parents?" He asked quietly, gently pushing the idea that Ford could be a father to the baby as well.

Ford just barely kept from snapping at Stanley again as he came up to help him get out of his shirt before genuinely pausing at Stanley's words and taking in a sharp breath, confusion clouding his eyes as he went tense, studying Stanley's own. "Us?" He asked softly, the confusion shining through as his mind tried to process this new information. Did Stanley's new wife look like him? The hair was a similar shade, though the bone structure and nose were different. The skin tone too dark but-but perhaps he hadn't observed her enough? He wasn't one to let his eyes linger on women, there had never been a need but...perhaps there was something? They say you easily hate people that are similar to you, perhaps that was why she put him on edge? Especially given that Stanley certainly had a...type.

But then that brought up Stanley's second comment about the baby, a potential new one. One that...that was theirs.

"I-I need to-to think." Ford stuttered out as he realized he had been quiet and simply staring at Stanley for far too long, his mind whirling "I-you would-you...you would want a child with me? Not just-just as-but as a-another - I...I need to sit down."

Stan gave a nod at Ford's confused little question, hoping his words were enough to snuff out his brother's anger. He moved his hands down, gently pulling the shirt off of Ford's arms and letting it drop before slowly moving his hands up his brother's arms, feeling at his bare skin, then his chest as he let Ford quietly take in the information. He pet his jaw, then looked at him as he said he needed to think. He nodded a little, then smiled a bit with Ford's mumbling. He let out a genuine chuckle at Ford saying he needed to sit and helped him over. He sat down next to him and cuddled against him, closing his eyes. "I clearly love you, Ford, I always have...you would be a good father...we could move somewhere else, somewhere quiet. Imagine it, a small house, just you, me and the baby. You could work as a scientist, a licensed one, selling your inventions" he said, his smile getting wider. He moved a hand to Ford's cheek and tilted his head over towards him so he could lean in and kiss at his lips. "We could be a family, a proper family"

Ford didn't know what to think about Stan's suggestion. In a way it sounded nice, perfect, them having their own family, their own lives but-but "but my project. Stanley I'm so close I-I know I am. I can taste it, it's right there I just-I just need a little more time. A few more parts. It's so close Stanley i can't just-just abandon it." He insisted, though his voice was far softer than it usually was as he reached out to find Stanley's hand and lace their fingers together. He looked at his, searching his eyes and seeing nothing that told him Stanley was lying to him, was leading him on. He thought back to that second bottle of poison he had pulled out earlier and swallowed thickly. "Perhaps...perhaps we should talk on this later, after I've been given time to think it all through. Just...a little time Stanley. Please? Until then I...I hope you will not touch her."

Stan frowned as Ford went back to his project and looked down with a little sigh, but then nodded a little and took Ford's hand as well. "I know...I know, if we stop now everything we've done would be for not" he said, brows furrowing as he thought of all the deaths...they had to mean something. He leaned into Ford, closing his eyes as he cuddled him. He nodded as Ford asked for more time before looking up at him hesitantly as he said not to touch her. He nodded and glanced down before cuddling back into him. "I won't...I promise..." he agreed, but thought of the poison, thought of his child and furrowed his brows together harder.

Ford nodded as Stanley agreed, relaxing slightly and pulling his brother closer against him. He had a lot to think on, but until he made a choice he would proceed as planned. "Come on Stanley, it's late and you've had a long trip. Let's rest now." He prompted, moving Stanley to encourage him to properly get into bed before standing to finish removing the last of his own clothes before joining him and pulling the sheets over both their bodies. He scooted close to Stanley and wrapped his arm around his middle before leaning in for a soft kiss. He didn't pull back far and simply let the air between them intermingle. "Tomorrow we will visit the grave and maybe...things will be clearer for me in the morning light."

Stan swallowed thickly, then nodded a little as Ford prompted him to get up and into bed. "Alright..." he sighed, then moved to get into bed, not thinking much on the fact Carla was expecting him. He would give into the temptation far too quickly if he went to her...He shifted a little as Ford joined him, then pressed up close and kissed him back. He relaxed a little as Ford confirmed they'd go visit his child and nodded a little, kissing him again before cuddling him close. "I'd like that..." he mumbled. He closed his eyes and easily fell into an empty sleep.


	2. painful pasts

Ford didn't sleep much. He always had trouble sleeping, even before coming to this house. Stanley, Stanley always helped though, just having him in his arms. It was a solidifying presence, one he always missed when he was gone. He sighed and closed his eyes, his mind quickly filling in the dead noise behind his ears with screams and mumbling and scrapping, scrapping, scrapping. He no longer knew if the noises were memories, ghosts, or the old house. Maybe all three at once, but he didn't mind. There was a comfort there, in his insanity. He didn't sleep, but he relaxed and that was enough.

In the morning, when he could no longer keep himself still, he kissed Stanley's lips softly and slipped from their bed and down into the kitchen to start on the morning tea and breakfast. He hesitated as he remembered to cook for three and carefully went into his lab to look once again at the two pounders he had pulled out. He had told Stanley that he would think about it. Think about letting him, letting them have another baby....he reluctantly pushed one powder away though he kept it within easy reach, before moving back to the kitchen to add the poison to the tea. He would hold out on making her infertile, just until he made his choice.

Stan yawned and stretched as he felt colder a little while after Ford left. He shifted a little and then rubbed at his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling with a frown. Right, another day of lies. He sighed and moved out of bed to get dressed before heading for Carla's room. He knocked gently and hesitated before coming in with a gentle smile. He relaxed as he saw her resting her head still and moved over. He brushed back her hair before leaning down and kissed her cheek. "Good morning darling" he said quietly, stroking her cheek gently to try and wake her

Carla hadn't managed to stay awake that night to see if Stanley showed up, her mind and body feeling the exhaustion from their travels the day before as seen as she laid in bed. She was woken early the next morning though by a soft, if cold, hand on her forehead and a soft kiss on her cheek. She hummed and lightly blinked her eyes open before smiling sleepily up at Stanley. "Is this a morning wake up or have you come to join me in bed?" She asked, glancing out her window, "the sun is hardly up. Surely you do not keep such early mornings often?"

Stan smiled down at her, his chest warm all over again and he let out a little chuckle as she asked if he was joining her in bed or if it was morning. He pet down her cheeks and smiled wider before nodding a bit. "Sadly I do. Too much work around the grounds to have a later morning. If you’d like you can sleep longer, It would be cruel of me to insist you take on my schedule" he said, shifting a little on the bed.

"The grounds?" She asked sitting up and wincing slightly as her stomach churned uncomfortably, she probably just needed to eat. She hadn't had much yesterday which probably wasn't helped by the bitter tea. "Surely you can't mean the area around this house! I didn't see a thing growing on it for ages when we drove up." She insisted before stretching her arms over her head. "Either way, I'm up now so I might as well have breakfast with you before you run off on me again." She teased with a smile and lightly bumped her hip against his as she stood.

Stan nodded at that. "Oh no, I wish, I mean the clay and such, it needs to be monitored. Gets stuck every so often" he said, then stepped back as she got up. He smiled and nodded, helping her out with a hand before chuckling a little as she teased and bumped him. "You do know I did not mean to? He talked my ear off and I ended up falling asleep" he chuckled and headed for the door. "I'll let you get dressed then" he said, keeping eyes down but glanced at her sheepishly.

The fact that the clay needed to be tended to sounded odd to her but she nodded anyway. It was sad to hear though that nothing really grew on this land. She would have loved to grow some flowers. She smiled as he mentioned he had simply fallen asleep. "He does seem like some who likes the sound of his own voice, not, of course, that that is a bad thing." She reassured him "only that I could see how he would keep you." She added, "I'll be out in just a moment, should I meet you in the sitting room?" She smiled, trying to calm the nervous edge he seemed to have.

Stan smiled nervously as she didn't really react at first before relaxing as she didn't seem to question him. Really he got up this early to avoid sleeping too long. The ghosts and past mistakes always got to him if he let himself relax. The house was good at keeping him busy however. He smiled at her words and chuckled, nodding a bit. "He does, he can talk for hours but I don't mind" he said, then nodded a little, glad she was understanding. He nodded as she questioned where to meet him. "Yes, that’d work. I believe Stanford is making tea, I'll be sure to tell him to put sugar this time" he said with a happy smile before moving to leave, gently closing the door behind him and then relaxed with a sigh.

He made his way to the kitchen and while he had time, moved over to Ford and wrapped his arms around his middle, kissing the back of his neck. "...Her tea was too bitter last night, be sure to put sugar so she doesn't question it too much...that is if you're still following that plan...?" he asked quietly, looking over Ford's shoulder as he held him close.

Ford had been too lost in thought as he let the tea steep to notice Stanley coming up behind him. He tensed for a moment as he was held but sighed and relaxed back into his brother grip as kissed the back of his neck. The contact was nice and he hadn't realized how much he had been craving it, craving intimacy that Stanley initiated. He would be lying if he didn't say this women put him more on edge then normal, but some of that fear dissipated at Stanley's embrace. Hopefully they would have time for similar touches as the day went on. He would admit, to, the Stanley bringing up the poison so casually also eased his troubled mind as he picked up the small vile. "I'll make sure to provide sugar with the tray then, I would hate to over sweeten it." he answered back as he carefully uncorked the power and, with practiced ease, took out half of the normal dose and placed it into her cup, mixing it in. He was certain the dosage was not missed to his brother. "Only until i make up my mind." he said by way of explanation, "Though I'm certain that it wasn't the cause of our...pain." he added, placing the cup spoon carefully to the side with the poison before turning in his brother's arms are returning the hold before kissing softly at his lips.

Stan nuzzled Ford's shoulder gently as he watched him go about poisoning one of the cups. He rose his brows a little at the amount and glanced at Ford before smiling a little at his words and kissed at his neck gently. Then he was secretly rolling his eyes and holding in a sigh as Ford continued to dispute the cause of his childs...problems. "You only know as well as I do. We are not exactly trained in the ways of child development" he said as Ford turned around in his arms and gave him a calm expression as he readjusted his hold. He kissed him back, a warm feeling spreading through him at the contact and he relaxed further with a small sigh. "Could always follow your scientific methods. No poison this time and see how the child turns out" he teased gently, both pushing his wants and poking gently at something he knew Ford might like the idea of. He always was keen to experimentation. He licked his own lips and kissed at Ford's again, suddenly feeling needy for his attention. He pulled away however and cuddled Ford's neck. "At dinner request my help in the lab so she doesn't question my absence, I want to...spend time with you" he said quietly as he pressed closer, hoping Ford got the idea.

Ford hummed at that. Stanley...actually had a fair point about that. He very well could test it but...well. He smiled widely, getting distracted momentarily as Stanley licked his lips and got that look in his eye. Curse that women for being here. If she wasn't he would pull Stanley against him that moment and kiss him until the both couldn't take it any more. As it was he squeezed Stanley's sides and kissed at his neck slightly as he nodded "I will look forward to it." he whispered back and he nuzzled him in return, "until then we will still have our trip out this morning. If you will let me I would like to, at the very least, hold your hand." he asked. He could always walk arm and arm with him, but there was a stronger intimacy with being able to lace their finger together. An intimacy that Ford shared with no one else.

Stan breathed in deep as his sides were squeezed and bit his own bottom lip as Ford kissed his neck. A shiver went through him and he let out a slow sigh, trying to calm down. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Ford's touch. He had left for the states on a slightly sour note with Ford but now he didn't care much about the spat. He swallowed and relaxed more as Ford reminded him of their trip today and leaned back a little, looking up at Ford with a small smile. "I would like that, I do love how perfectly our hands fit together" he said, his hands moving down to hold Ford's before frowning as he heard steps and glanced at him for a moment before looking down and stepped back with a sigh. "In the meantime, do try to be...tolerable" he said with a smile. He hesitated for a moment before stealing another small peck before turning around and heading for the sitting room where Carla was expecting him.

Ford frowned as he, too, heard steps on the stairs and sighed softly as Stan left the room, his lips still tingling from their stolen kisses. He turned back to the tea and rinsed off the spoon before placing the poison back in his smaller lab. He studied it for a moment, thinking about what Stanley had said and thinking back to his first work with the substance. There were still plenty of rats around and they got pregnant easily enough. It wouldn't take much to just...test out Stanley's theory and it would certainly draw a close their fight about what had caused Stanley's child to be born so wrong...

He placed the poison away before grabbing the tray and some sugar before moving into the sitting room. "I'm afraid our food selections are quite sparse right now. I tend to forget these things when Stanley isn't around," He apologized as he set down the tray "I hope you like porridge? I’ve also brought plenty of sugar for you to add to your tea."

\----------

Carla had moved down the Steps and had frowned as she entered into the sitting room to find it vacant. She shivered slightly at the chill, wondering where Stanley had wandered off too and hoping he would be the one returning before his brother. He was far easier to talk to then the other. She moved towards the fire place then, studying it for a moment and wondering if Ford was the only one to keep supplies to light it…

Stan licked his lips as he saw Carla standing at the fire place and cleared his throat gently as he moved over to it. "I would get that going for you but Ford tends to carry the metal on himself, He'll be in in just a moment though so not too much longer" he said, offering Carla a smile. "How was your night's sleep? Good I hope" he said, just trying to make conversation before glancing over as Ford came in and relaxed a little. He chuckled and shook his head. "You forget to eat without me around" he teased him as he helped Carla over to her seat like a gentlemen before sitting down close to her.

Carla rose her brows as she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over, nervous for a moment before relaxing and smiling at seeing it was Stan. She hummed a little at hearing that yes indeed it was Ford who worked the fire before smiling at Stan's questions. She stepped closer to him and found his wrists as she shrugged "It was...a decent night's rest, yes" she said, not wanting to say it was bad but she hadn't been able to sleep too well, paranoia and the sounds of the old house keeping her up at night. She moved her hands up to Stan's chest only to frown slightly as Ford came in as well. She glanced at the tray, then nodded her head politely, slightly relieved to hear he had sugar. "Porridge is more than fine" she said, then smiled wider as Stan helped her to her seat and looked pleased as he sat close to her on the loveseat, leaving Ford the chair.

Ford didn't let himself feel upset at Stan's seating choice as he handed Carla her tea. In truth, after their little rendezvous in the kitchen Ford wasn't sure if he would be able to keep an appropriate distance from his brother, or that Stanley would be able to do the same. "Would you like the fire lit?" He asked as he finished passing Stan his own tea and nudging the sugar towards Carla. "The drafts in this house can really be dreadful and with winter coming I'm sad to say it will only get worse." He half apologized. He, of course, didn't mind. But it was rare that he noticed anything like hunger, temperature, or even pain affecting his body.

Carla settled in and frowned a little as she looked down at the tea but relaxed and nodded as Ford asked if she wanted the fire lit. "Yes please, its very cold in here" she said politely, glancing about the room before looking at Ford and frowning a little at his words before smiling and looking over at Stan. She moved her hand to his and squeezed it gently. "Well then it's a good thing I have a husband to keep me warm" she said, smiling at Stan and gently raising her eyebrows before looking back as the sugar was nudged her way. She thanked Ford and let go of Stan's hand so she could get her tea properly dressed. She took a sip after a moment and looked pleasantly surprised at the taste. She only put a spoonful in. Did Ford leave the tea soaking for the proper amount of time?

Stan took a sip of his own tea, relaxing at the warmth of it, then sighed at the truth in Ford's words. He still wished they could of bought at least a better working house, there had to be plenty of them to hide Ford's work... He rose his brows as his hand was squeezed and looked at Carla before smiling and letting out a little laugh. "I did apologize for last night" he teased with a smile and glanced over at Ford before taking another drink of his tea

Stanford was, thankfully, more then practiced at dealing with such comments from the women Stanley brought home but still he kept his back to her as he re-started the fire for them to enjoy their breakfast beside. "Yes, about that, I fear I keep late nights and often keep my brother from his...other duties." He said pointedly as he turned to grab his breakfast and take his seat "force of habit I'm afraid, it's been only us for so long but I’m certain I will eventually remember that I can't keep my brother until the late hours every night." He said, stirring his porridge before taking a bite "sadly that cannot be tonight though. I'm afraid I have an experiment that I desperately need my brother's help for and I simply can't put it off any longer."

Carla took up her bowl of porridge and glanced over at Ford, narrowing her eyes a little before sighing. She was not a duty. She was his wife for god's sake! She frowned over at Stan who just gave her a sorry shrug as he ate his own breakfast. She looked back over at Ford as he sat down and let out a small sigh as she eyed him. "Well I hope it will be soon, the bed was frightfully lonely" she said bluntly, not caring much if Ford was against premarital sex or not. Then of course Ford was saying he needed her husband that night as well and she dropped her manners as she out right pouted, looking back at Stan. "Oh, why? Can't you do it during the day? I would like to spend some time with my husband" she complained, Ford grinding at her nerves. She was not about to let this become a habit. She would not be the third wheel to brothers.

"I already started the experiment this morning but the reaction needs to run for fourteen hours before it's ready for the next step." He easily explained. "I have promised to help Stanley in the yard today and in return he has agreed to help me tonight." He said, his tone unimpressed and too formal for what the occasion truly called for. "You will, of course, have him for the late afternoon which I am sure will be plenty of time. After all, you two spent your whole trip here together and some time before that, I'm sure some time alone will not harm you. You can spend the time enjoying your new home." He said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Carla frowned, looking slightly confused before sighing and pouting down at her tea as Ford went on to explain it was some long winded project. She glanced over at Stan as he was mentioned, then looked at Ford as he said she'd have her husband for the late afternoon and that time alone would not hurt her. "Yes well it's typical for newlyweds to spend time together, it is not unreasonable of me to want Stanley around- enjoy the home?" she asked rudely, her tone suggesting that even the idea was offensive. She was cut off though as suddenly Stan was moving over and wrapping an arm around her waist, lips pressing to her head and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Dear, it is just tonight, he has been planning this project for months now, you can understand" he said, voice gentle and soothing before he was leaning down and ghosting his lips over hers "I promise you will have me to yourself" he said quietly before kissing her.

"Must you do that in front of me?" Ford asked, his face scrunching into a look of annoyance as he put down his half finished food and turned to his tea instead. "You know how I feel about such things Stanley." He glared, though there wasn't much heat behind it, more annoyance. "But Stanley is right, it was just a suggestion but as you are going to be living here it would be good for you to learn the layout of the house, though I must tell you to never go below this floor." He emphasized "my laboratory is down there, well...my large one at least. It is highly dangerous if you do not take proper precautions and I would rather not come home this afternoon to find a dead body, or worse, my experiment ruined."

Carla all but melted into the kiss, physically relaxing as her eyes fluttered closed. She nearly forgot what she was upset about before Ford was speaking up again and she couldn't help but giggle. Stanley pulled out of the kiss to look at Ford but Carla happily leaned into Stan, all previous irritation gone as she got the attention she had wanted.

Stan kissed her simply before pulling back and looked over at Ford, a brow quirking slightly before shaking his head a bit and adjusted his arm around Carla so he was hugging her rather than tugging her in. Ford should know why he did that, the girl wouldn't calm down. Still, he always did find it amusing when he kissed his brides in front of Ford. "We are getting married, Ford" he said, tone teasing but his eyes told him it was just for the moment, just to get her to stop complaining.

Carla looked back over at Ford as he talked to her and furrowed her brows before scoffing and glancing away, holding back an eye roll as he put his experiment above her own death. "I will be sure to leave your lab alone, only god knows what I would find down there" she said, looking back at Stan but glanced at Ford with a frown. If he could be so rude, she could too. She sighed and moved to take up her tea, drinking it to try and calm herself.

Ford returned Stan's look with an unimpressed one of his own. Not that he didn't think Stanley was in the right, just that he had every right to complain about it. He hardly wanted the women to think it was okay to kiss stanley in front of him. Stanley might have logical reasons for showing affection, the women's were always purely driven by romance. He turned his attention back to Carla then as she agreed not to go into his lab and he rolled his eyes as her tone. "That was meant to be a joke." he mumbled into his tea, looking her over before looking back at Stanley with a flat look that said 'well, a certain kind of joke at least', certainly not one that she was privy too. "well then, if that is settled I will leave you two to enjoy your breakfast together. Stanley, I will get things ready for our work in the yard. meet me in, perhaps...twenty minutes?" he asked, setting down his finished tea before standing up and brushing off his vest.

Carla rose an eyebrow at Ford, giving him a plain look. "With you, I can't quite tell" she said, then set her tea down and got the porridge again and started eating, not having realized just how hungry she was. She glanced back over at Ford and perked up at hearing he was leaving them to it. She smiled over at Stan and leaned into him again.

Stan just barely held in a snort at the look Ford gave him and shook his head as he took another sip of his tea. He then looked slightly nervous as Ford got up and said he was leaving before relaxing and nodding a bit. "That will work, gives me time to clean the dishware" he said, offering Ford a little smile.

Carla giggled a bit and waited until Ford was just barely out of the room before she was leaning up and kissing Stan again. "I get a whole 20 minutes with my husband, how gracious your brother is" she teased, not caring if Ford heard or saw as she kissed Stan again

Ford refused to look back at the other two, especially after he heard the distinct sound of kissing. He angrily thought that yes he was being very generous letting her have twenty minutes with his Brother, with his lover. it was fine though, he would have Stanley tonight and he would have him fully and completely once she was dead. He only had to share her for a short time which only made the thought of agreeing to allow Stanley to have a child with her come to mind. (He still didn't see it, this similarity that Stanley insisted was there but he hadn't exactly been wanting to spend more time than necessary with the women).

Carla pulled out of the second kiss and smiled lovingly up at Stanley. "has your brother always been like this?" she asked softly as she moved closer to her soon to be husband, "even for most he seems extreme in his hate for affection. Surely I'm not the first girl you have introduced him to?"

Stan glanced over as he was kissed, watching Ford walk away before looking down as Carla pulled back. He smiled a little at her, then chuckled, nodding his head as he set his tea and bowl down. "Yes he has" he said, then shifted a little as Carla moved closer. He moved the arm he had around her to rest his hand on the middle of her back, then chuckled at her words and shook his head. "No, not the first, but certainly the most lovely" He said easily and honestly, smiling at her wider. He then sighed and glanced away. "He does not see the point in love, thinks men should focus on the sciences" he said, smiling wider as he looked back at her. "He's very set in his ways" he said simply, hoping that would settle her curiosity.

"I can see that." She sighed, though still smiled "but surely there must be someone he has loved in his life? It must be very lonely to never have experienced it. I can hardly imagine." She admitted, moving slightly so she could lean her head against his shoulder. "Perhaps one day he will find someone that brings love to his life don't you think?" She laughed softly as she lifted her tea to her mouth "as difficult as that is to imagine."

Stan nodded a bit before hesitating as Carla continued talking about it. He trained his expression only until she was leaning her head against his shoulder. He turned his head towards hers, kissing her forehead but glared off at the opposite wall, irritation rising in him at her words. He let out a slow sigh as she laughed about Ford finding someone one day and just barely held back from turning the hand at her back to a fist. "Mh, well I don't think he needs it. Love isn't something for everyone. Besides, it may not be the same type of love but he does have me and he's said that's more than enough for him" he said simply, relaxing his shoulders a little. He took his tea again and finished it off before continuing. "I do enjoy being there for him, after everything we've been through I could not imagine leaving his side" he said bluntly

She blinked lightly at Stan's words, frowning softly as she realized that Stanley had taken her words as an insult. She placed her tea down and sat back slightly and moved away to look at him before nibbling on her lip to think about how to properly apologize. "I hadn't meant to suggest that there was anything wrong with how he is, only that it might do him some good to find someone to love." She explained softly, reaching out to cover Stanley hand lightly with her own. "I know you two are close, that much is obvious, but surely you see that it is not the same? The love you feel for me and the love you feel for him. Surely you can see how your brother could benefit from having both?"

Stan relaxed his expression as he felt her pull back and hesitated at her nervous expression. He rose his brows a little before nodding with a smile. "No, no I understand, you're quite alright" he said, then moved his hand to hold Carla's gently. Then he felt his chest tightening as she said their love was not the same and he had to try very hard to keep the smirk off of his face. He nodded a little and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. "I do, but I also do not see him making time for a woman" he said with a smile. "He practically lives in that lab of his" he said, trying to make light of the conversation again. His mind reminded him of their shared kisses that morning and he relaxed further

She relaxed as she saw him relax and gave him a small smile before laughing at his comment and lightly hitting his shoulder as she reached for her tea again. "Are you sure about that? He certainly seems intent on being around us as much as possible." She teased before turning again to rest against Stan's side and sip at her tea. "Do you think he will let you have tomorrow night with me? I understand that he is your elder but surely if you tell him your bride wants you he will let you join me? As you said, we are going to be marrying."

Stan chuckled as she gently hit him and reached for his porridge, finishing off the last few bites before setting it down again. He glanced at her as she teased him and chuckled a bit, shrugging. "He enjoys my company" he said, then shifted as she laid against him again. He hugged her close and let out a slow sigh before smirking a little as she asked about tomorrow night. "I think your earlier...debacle, showed he does not care very much" he said, kissing the top of her head. He smirked though and couldn't help himself as he nuzzled below her ear, then kissed at her jaw. "I think he will use every excuse he has to keep me from your bed. Though, I do wonder why you so strongly want me to join you. Your bed cannot be that cold" he teased her, pulling her closer as he talked close to her neck, warm breath teasing

"So it will become a competition for who gets you for the nights then?" She giggled lightly, looking up at him through mischievous eyes "I am certain I can make a very good argument in my case." She teased before drinking off the rest of her tea "a case that has just as much to do with keeping warm as convincing you to stay the night."

Stan kissed at her neck before pulling back and smiling, pulling her a little closer as his hands moved to her sides instead. He chuckled at ther comment on it being a competition before smirking at her words. He glanced at the cup as she set it down before facing her better, his hands squeezing her sides gently. "Oh? And what would that be? Please, do enlighten me" he teased her with a grin before leaning in and kissing her again, trying to keep it chaste however

She smiled into the kiss before pressing in a little more, though when it became obvious Stanley intended to keep it chaste she pulled out, smile still in place. "It would hardly be fair to tell you!" She teased right back before leaning in to whisper against his lips "you'll just have to join me tomorrow night to find out~" she teased before Ford's voice caused her to jump away from Stanley and turn to find her husband’s brother standing at the door looking annoyed. "Stanley it's been twenty minutes, are you ready yet?" He asked, tapping his foot.

Stan pressed into the kiss a little more, cheeks heating up just a bit as he toyed with the idea of kissing her deeper only for her to pull back and tease him. He laughed at her words and shook his head, moving a hand up to brush back her bangs as he smiled. "Maybe I will--" he said, teasing slightly before tensing and looking over at Ford as he said his name with irritation. He licked his own lips and rose an eyebrow, letting his hand drop from Carla's cheek. "Has it really been that long?" he asked, not even answering Ford's question as he looked back at the still dirty silverware. "Mh, I must of lost the time" he said, smiling back at Carla before moving to get up with a sigh. "Well then, Carla, I will see you later" he said with a smile and kissed the back of her hand before adjusting his clothing and went over to Ford, glancing him over before moving to start walking for the door.

Once outside, he felt a little more ashamed for letting himself get caught up in the fantasy that Carla was. He swallowed and licked his lips, turning to Ford with eyes downcast. "I apologize" he said quietly, glancing at Ford with slight worry.

Carla sighed but nodded in understanding as Stanley stood up and kissed her hand "I will look forward to having a bit of your time this afternoon then." she said, mostly to remind Ford that that was what he had promised. "until then." she added before sighing as the door closed on the two brothers, leaving her with her small breakfast to finish and a fire that suddenly didn't seem to do much to fill the chill in the air.

Ford let his irritation shine through as he closed the door behind them before softening slightly at how worried Stanley looked. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath before letting it out through his nose and rubbing his hand down his face. "Not here." he said softly, reaching out and taking Stanley's hand in his only to hesitate before bringing it up to kiss the back of it, a sign to show Stanley he wasn't too upset. "come, the yard is waiting." he added, pulling him along deeper into the house and towards one of the back doors. They could talk freely once they were out of hearing distance of the sitting room.

Stan frowned as Ford looked more and more irritated and he shifted back a little, pressing his lips together nervously as Ford told him not there. Then Ford was surprising him though as he took his hand only to kiss the back of it and his worry melted away as a smile found its place on his lips. He nodded as Ford told him to come along and happily laced their fingers together as they moved out of the house for the back doors. He kept close, relieved Ford wasn't too upset with him. He shivered a little as he met the cool air of outside and let out a little sigh before tugging Ford over and leaned up to kiss him, his arms moving to wrap around his brother's neck as he leaned back against the back door, glad no one would see them

Ford continued to calm down the further they got from the sitting room and by the time they got out the back door her was happily returning Stan's kiss and pressing him solidly back into the hardwood. "Trying to distract me?" He asked gruffly as he licked, then bit at Stanley's bottom lip, "because it's working." He added, kissing him again, a little roughly but after a few seconds it softened to something slow and sweet as he savored their first long kiss since Stanley had gotten home. He opened his mouth softly as his hand moved down to Stanley's hips, coaxing the kiss to go deeper.

Stan moaned quietly as he was pressed firmly back against the door and held Ford closer. He breathed in deep as Ford asked if he was trying to distract him and let out a little snort which devolved into another soft moan as his bottom lip was licked and then bit. "Oh good- Mnh-" he mumbled before kissing Ford back, cheeks heating up at how rough Ford was being before slowly relaxing as his brother did as well. He relaxed further, his hands moving into Ford's hair as they kissed. A soft sound escaped him as Ford pushed the kiss a little deeper and easily went along with it, his tongue pushing against Ford's with need. After a long moment, he pulled away to pant, breathing in deep as he let his head fall back against the wood. "Sh-she kept saying how better off you'd be with a woman" he breathed, letting out a little snrk. "Told me having a brother was good and fine but it wasn't the same" he mumbled and pulled Ford back into another hungry kiss. "I have not wanted to prove a woman wrong in so long" he mumbled against his lips.

Ford let out an annoyed sound as Stanley told him that his future wife thought he would be better off with a women, as if he didn't have all he ever needed in Stanley. the noise was cut off though as Stanley pulled him into another hungry kiss, one that he was quick to return, moving more solidly into Stan's space and pinning his against the door with his full body. "Then do so." he breathed out against Stanley's lips, kissing him again "I'm not going to stop you. after all," he kissed Stan again, long and sweet, moaning lightly at how perfect it and familiar it felt, "You are everything I could possible want and need. all I've ever wanted and needed. No women could match you."

Stan groaned deeply as he was pinned up against the door, a shiver going through him and he kissed Ford back, a small whine escaping him. "We still need her" he mumbled, then kissed him back again, his arms moving back around Ford's neck as they kissed. He breathed deeply as Ford said he was everything he ever needed and smiled lovingly at him, kissing at his lips happily. He then hugged Ford close and breathed in deep to try and relax, come down from the needy mess he was in. "Come, I want to visit my child...I want to spend more time with you" he said, knowing the cool air would help calm him, at least until that night.

Ford knew they would have to stop soon or go back inside but, as he had given Carla freedom to explore that day, there would be a severely high risk that she would catch them and, as Stan had just said, they still needed her. So as Stan pulled back he didn't try and stop him and simply moved his head down to nuzzle against his neck. "As you wish." He sighed, kissing Stan's skin lightly, "but tonight I am going to reacquaint myself with every inch of your skin." He half warned half promised before pulling away and trying to straighten himself back up. Once he was sure he could without the risk of pinning Stan to the door again, he reached out with his hand for Stan's own and laced their fingers together. "Come. Let's go see your child."

Stan smiled as he was nuzzled and hugged Ford close, cuddling him back as he sighed. He nodded a little, then took in a deep breath as his neck was kissed then shivered and bit his own bottom lip as Ford promised him that that night he'd be in for a hell of a ride. "Ah...I'll hold you to that" he breathed, then relaxed and smiled as he pulled away. Ford always was good at working him up. He straightened himself out as well before finding Ford's hand with a smile as their fingers laced together. He looked at Ford, then nodded and walked close to him, doing his best to let their coat tails hide their hands if his bride happened to look out the window

Ford happily kept Stan close as they walked, letting their shoulders bump lightly and their hands swing softly as they moved. The walk was long and silent as they moved through the clay carefully. They had buried the child a long way off at a far end of their land both to ensure no one would find the small grave but also so that it was out of the clay that filled their land. Nothing grew on the dirt anyway but it was a comfort, in a way, to have the child out of it. They came to a stop on the edge of the clay where, just a few feet more ahead, a large, unmarked tile indicated where the child lay. Ford squeezed Stan's hand in comfort before letting go and placing his hand on Stan's lower back to encourage him to go over.

Stan relaxed more and more as they walked, smiling to himself as he glanced at Ford with a loving smile every once in awhile as they walked. He looked up at the dreary sky and found himself enjoying it, the simple grey colors were nice. He lost himself in thought, wondering if Carla would want to bare a child so quickly, wondering if she'd die in childbirth or if Ford would have to...to...He swallowed as he saw the grave slowly coming up and he slowed, brows furrowing a little as his heart rate picked up. It had always been a bit of a...chore to come here. It brought on too many memories, too much pain. It had taken him a year to visit the child after the night it had been buried, having gone into a deep depression and even the thought of looking at the unmarked tile had him going into fits. It had been the most he'd cried since childhood. Now though he did visit it more frequently when he could. It was a solid reminder of his past, his mistakes and what could've been. To this day he still wondered if Ford would of continued the project if the child had actually lived. He swallowed thickly as he felt Ford squeeze his hand and glanced down at it, then at Ford as his hand moved to his lower back instead. He offered a little smile, trying to reassure him he was fine before slowly moving forward. He swallowed as he looked down at the tile, previous flowers long since been blown away from the wind. He wished he had some now...He slowly moved to sit down next to the tile, his hand finding the smooth surface as he let out a shaky breath. Flashes of the child screaming went through his mind, the image of the writhing body in Ford's hands had him taking in a sharp breath and he swallowed hard before reaching for Ford, needing him close

"I'm here. I'm right here." Ford said softly as he moved forward and took the hand that was reaching for him into his own, lacing their fingers back together and he kneeled back next to Stan. "I've got you." He reassured him, squeezing his hand lightly. He knew this was always hard on Stanley, any time he came out here alone he always came back so much worse but Ford couldn't deny him this. Couldn't deny him his own form of mourning. Stanford had thrown himself back into his work after everything, it was when he had finally decided once and for all to create his portal, but Stanley...Stanley needed time and he needed this. This small, unmarked grave and Ford could not bring himself to fault him for it. "You're okay Stanley. You're fine."

Stan breathed in hard as Ford laced their fingers back together and shifted closer as Ford kneeled down next to him. He leaned his head against Ford's shoulder and closed his eyes, nodding a little with Ford's reassuring words.

He swallowed hard and looked down at the tile again, chest throbbing as he thought of the small box the child was in under the earth.

He had been in hysterics the first week after it happened. He remembered telling Ford that it was still alive, that they had buried it alive and he could hear its screams from the house. He took in a deep breath and leaned into Ford more, nodding again as Ford said he was fine. He took in deep, slow breaths to try and calm himself, trying to think of positive things as well. He licked his lips and then smiled a little as he looked up at Ford, wiping at his own eyes before the tears could escape.

"Would I of been a good father...?" he asked quietly, a question that often haunted him.

For all he’s done to his wives, to their previous husbands and fathers he felt he didn't deserve a child. He had never been the one to take their lives but he had been the one to lead them to their deaths. Then he was thinking of Carla, the gorgeous girl he was leading to death and winced a little.

"...Maybe I shouldn't have another child" he mumbled quietly as he looked down at the tile again.

Ford almost felt like agreeing to Stanley's last statement just to make both of their lives easier. Just so he wouldn't have to deal with that woman for longer than necessary but... "you would have made an amazing father, Stanley." Ford answered instead, moving his free hand to cup Stanley's cheek. "You would have been the best in all of England and America. I know it." Ford insisted, and he knew it was true. Stanley would have loved that child until the end of the earth. "Any child would be lucky to have you as a father and...and..." he hesitated, he didn't want to tell Stanley 'yes' just yet. He wasn't ready but "and we can talk about it more, about you having another child. Stanley I'm not opposed, not at all. I just...want to make sure we are ready this time. For everything."

Stan looked back up at Ford as his cheek was cupped and smiled a little at his words, letting out a little chuckle. He looked down and breathed in deep before looking up at Ford again as he continued. He rose his brows a little as Ford said they could talk about it more and smiled wider, pressing into Ford's hand as he gave him a loving and eager smile. "We would, it would be different this time. We would be expecting it this time" he said, shifting closer to him. "A-and when it's all done, it'd just be us. You, me and the child and- and your portal. Like you said, we could go anywhere we want, never have to worry about being separated again" he said, smiling a little desperately. "We could be the family we never had as kids" he said, his true driving force showing through.

His need for a child stemmed from their father, from the abuse and from his need to prove to himself that he wasn't like him. He would show the child the love he never got from his own father. He'd prove him wrong.

Ford shifted, letting go of Stan for a moment before reaching out and pulling Stanley towards him, trying to get him to sit in his lap so he could hold him completely. "I would love that Stanley. I really would." He told him softly. He would be happy with just Stanley of course, more then happy with just Stanley, but if Stanley really wanted this child then...then... he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stanley's shoulder before resting his head against it and letting out a sigh. "Thirty days." He said softly, "i'm going to need thirty days Stanley, to test the poison and-and see if it truly is what is causing the issues. I'll test it on the rats first and if-if it is what is causing the problems then...I will give my consent for you to have another child."

Stan swallowed, feeling himself starting to get worked up in desperation but relaxed as Ford pulled him over. He got comfortable in his lap and cuddled into Ford's neck, smiling as Ford said he'd love it. Hope spread through him and he pressed closer, smiling wider as his shoulder was kissed. He moved a hand into Ford's hair and pet it gently as his brother nuzzled him before raising his brows, then furrowing them in confusion as Ford said he needed 30 days. "Huh?"

He listened to Ford curiously before going a little wide eyed as he said he was actually testing his theory on the poison and he couldn't help the wide grin that took over his face.

"Oh Ford! oh thank you, thank you thank you!" he said quickly, leaning back only to lean in and kiss at Ford's lips, his hands cupping his cheeks as he giggled and kissed at him, warmth and happiness spreading through him. He nearly knocked Ford over as he cuddled into him, holding him close as he let out a happy laugh. "I love you, thank you! thank you, thank you"

Ford let out a small sound of surprised as Stan moved almost too quickly, almost knocking them both to the ground. He was laughing soon though, smiling widely as he attempted to return each and every one of Stan's kisses, his joy becoming infectious. "I love you. I love you too Stanley." He told him, kissing him again and again "god I love seeing you happy." He confessed, his eyes shining as he lightly pushed Stanley away so he could just look at him. He felt his own eyes sting with tears as he observed him before pulling him back in for a crushing hug "I haven't seen you this happy in so long. God Stanley, I want to keep you this happy forever." He confessed "I'll do the experiments. I promise. I'll do the experiments and then-then, if God is willing, we can have a family. You and me."

Stan laughed and kissed at Ford, his lips and cheeks, anywhere he could reach. He grinned as Ford said he loved him and giggled a little as he had to be pushed back. "I love you so much, Ford, thank you- th-this means so much to me" he said quickly, smiling wide and then smiled at Ford's words. "I-i want to be this happy too...I-I'm so tired of not being happy" he breathed and then let out a happy sob as he was pulled in for a crushing hug. He hugged him back and sniffed, giggling and cuddling him further. "I want us to be happy, I want us to be a family" he said, happily nuzzling Ford and then grinned with his words, nodding desperately. "Yes, yes, we'll be a perfect family, we'll have a child, we'll have everything ever taken from us" he sobbed happily, tears sliding down his face but they felt good. He kissed at Ford's cheeks again, giggling and sighing shakily. "I love you so much, so so much"

Ford let out a sob in return, feeling so overwhelmed with how genuinely happy Stanley was, memories of every instance of Stan wishing he was dead flashing through his mind. Every instance of Stan's sadness getting the better of him, every day, week, month! that he couldn't coax a smile from his brother's lips, the days he couldn't even get him out of their bed. If this worked, god if this worked those days might be behind them. He had never wanted this to be his fault, his mistake, his poison anymore. "They'll be beautiful I just know it Stanley. They'll be perfect and-and with the portal done and functional we could fix the house up, make it perfect for a kid or-or find another cottage, one with a garden for them to play in. A small place to keep an eye on them. I'll visit here when I need to but-but we could given them a proper home." He half laughed half sobbed as he pressed his face into the crook of Stanley's neck, his tears quickly getting the fabric there wet.

Stan let out a happy laugh at that, grinning with Ford's words. "They will, they'll be a gorgeous child" he said and moved a hand up to wipe at his own eyes before hesitating and then smiled when Ford said they could find another house. He didn't like the one they were in, he hated it. It reminded him too much of...Everything. he grinned and nodded as Ford said they could give the child a home, a real true home and let out a little giggle, kissing at Ford again as he hugged him. "I cannot wait, oh this is everything I've ever wanted. You and a child, a home, a family!" He gasped and grinned, hugging Ford desperately.

Ford smiled brightly as Stan kissed him and hugged him, easily returning the hold before his eyes fell back on the unmarked grave they were sitting beside and hesitated. "And...and what of your other child Stanley? If- when I get my portal functional do you...do you still want me to find them again?" He asked softly, broaching the subject carefully.

Stan breathed in deep and giggled a little before smiling at Ford only to hesitate. "Wh-what?" He asked quietly, confused at first. Then he was looking back at the unmarked tile and furrowed his brows a little. "...I...I don't know...It's...I have it here wouldn't it be...Cruel to...I don't know the morality of this..." He mumbled quietly, smoothing his hand over the tile. "...They'd be so much older now..." He added, looking a little lost.

Ford nodded at that. At this point it would be closer to adopting a kid then have one of their own. He hadn't expected the portal to take so long, to take so much money. He leaned forward to kiss lightly at Stan's lips before moving to his cheek. "It's okay." He said after a moment as he pulled away, "you're right. They would be a toddler now, practically ready to start school. I...can't imagine if it would even be possible to take them now. It's still an option, if you want, but it doesn't need to be done." He told him before adding "but I still intend to finish my portal either way. I'm so close Stanley, I can taste it!"

Stan frowned as he thought of it, a toddler running around their house while the same body lay rotting in the yard...He looked more and more upset as he thought about it before taking in a deep breath as Ford kissed him. He kissed him back and relaxed at his words. He smiled a bit and nodded, thinking about a child in a school uniform, grinning up at him and he let out a happy little chuckle as he laced his fingers with Ford's again. "I don't know...I don't think so... My child is here...I would not want to take one from... Well, myself" he said, smiling a little and then nodded as Ford said it could still be an option. He then smiled and nodded as Ford got eager over his project again and kissed at his lips. "Don't go around kissing that machine of yours" he teased him and then sighed happily. "Things will be better after it's completed, yes? No more of... Of this life...?" He asked quietly.

He never had wanted this, he never wanted to be the web to his brothers spider but... There had been nothing they could do to gain money so quickly... It was the only way... He swallowed and glanced at Ford nervously

 

Ford laughed lightly at that, though he knew Stan had a point. He could get lost in his work for days, weeks, he felt bad when he realized and tended to lavash Stanley with affection after in apology but on weeks where they both got lost in their heads? Well... "as long as you come and drag me away from it every so often it won't be a problem." He teased right back before frowning at Stan's next question. "Of course it will Stanley." He insisted "I'm not a murderer I'm not insane" he insisted, cupping Stanley's cheek lightly. He wasn't, he told himself. Not like the others at the asylum. If anything he was  _ too _ sane. "We've only done what we had to do to survive. To stay together. This will be the last one. I swear. No more as long as no one tries to come between us again."

 

Stan laughed at that and nodded before hesitating at Ford's words. He simply nodded at Ford's words, his denial. It was something he had learned quickly to do. He did not call Ford a murderer and he did not question his sanity. He did that once and it will be the only time in his life. He would not make that mistake again. So now he just smiled and leaned his head into Ford's touch, letting himself enjoy it. He nodded as Ford said they only did the necessary and relaxed as he said Carla was the last. He closed his eyes as Ford added on so long as no one came between them and forced himself to smile and turn his head. He kissed at Ford's hand and then leaned his cheek back into it. "Mh, then god save whomever makes that mistake" he chuckled with a grin, then leaned back in and kissed at Ford.

"Yes." Ford agreed against his lips, his eyes going half lidded as his hand moved into Stanley hair, "i'm never letting another human soul separate us again Stanley. Our time apart while I was-I was at that place was enough for a lifetime." He sighed, brushing his lips against Stanley's. "I still remember you coming for me with such joy Stanley. That is, after I accidentally punched you." He smiled lightly against his lips. It had hardly been his fault of course, they had had him so drugged up that he had been certain Stanley was a hallucination of himself rather than the brother he hadn't seen in years.

Stan sighed happily and then hesitated as Ford brought up the asylum. He nodded in agreement, a frown tugging at his lips before kissing at Ford again as he felt their lips brush. He pressed his forehead to Ford's, then let out a little laugh as he reminded him of getting punched. "You know, my cheek still hurts sometimes~" he teased him with a giggle and kissed him, pressing closer the best he could while already being on his lap. "I had been so worried they'd of destroyed you...I would not of been able to live with myself if you ended up like...like those mindless creatures that come out" he said, sounding pained as he shook his head a little. He then kissed him again, a little more desperately this time. "But you're here and you're mine" he sighed happily. "Nothing will ever happen to you again" he mumbled, hugging him closer as he closed his eyes

Ford returned the kiss just as desperately before smiling widely at Stan's words "I love when you become possessive of me." He told him, though he knew Stanley already knew, it was always fun to remind him. "It makes me feel safe. Reminds me that you won't let me wander too far." He added a little softer, running his fingers through Stanley's hair. In truth it was one of his greatest fears to lose his mind completely. Their was a fine balance between genius and insanity and he knew he was on the edge, dangling by a thread that was only held up by Stanley's presence in his life. If Stanley hadn't come for him he truly would have been a mindless creature, something far different from himself.

Stan giggled at that and kissed his cheek, cuddling him closer with a happy sigh. He nodded and licked his own lips as he shifted in Ford's lap to get comfortable, his hand finding Ford's lapels and gently ran his fingers over the fabric. "Never...never ever, I refuse to lose you..." he said quietly, then smiled as fingers ran through his hair more. "...I just wish I had gotten you out of that place sooner...Father had no right to send you there" he mumbled quietly, anger twinging at the edge of his voice as he mentioned their dad.

"Father didn't want the embarrassment of having a deformed child to care for." Ford added which they both knew was their father's true reason for sending him away. He was hidden in the corner like the dirty laundry, left to rot away with the other 'freaks'. "He gave you the chance at a proper school, a true education, but not me. No. he couldn't possibly let me be seen by civilized folk, not after he found out about us and realized our home education would no longer work." He growled out, still disgusted by the unfairness of it all. He should have been the one to get a proper education! He could have gone to university! Gotten a degree! But their father, that disgusting man, had ruined everything in the span of a day.

Stan grit his teeth and glared down at the ground, anger boiling up in him at Ford's words. His hand fisted in Ford's jacket and shook his head a little, letting out an irritated tone. "He could of sent us off to two different schools...He could of...could of- ugh!" he growled suddenly, his fist tugging at Ford's jacket before he was breathing in deep to try and calm down. "I hate him. I'm glad he's rotting" he said sharply before closing his eyes and cuddled back into Ford. "We'll show him...we'll have everything he ever wanted in life, plus more, we'll have it better than he ever did" he said, voice hard

Ford gasped softly as Stanley tugged sharply at his suit jacket before relaxing and wrapping his arms fully back around Stanley and cuddling him in return. "Yes we will. We'll have more. Things he never even dreamed about having and you, Stanley you will be a far better father and-and partner than he ever was. You already are but-but when this is all done, when there are no more women, i just know that the rest of my life with you will be a dream come true."

Stan breathed in long and deep before relaxing his hand and smoothing the fabric of Ford's jacket, cuddling into him apologetically. He nodded with his words then smiled a little as he said he was going to be a better father. As Ford said he'd be a better partner, his heart twinged as he thought of their mother...their poor poor mother who didn't deserve anything that happened to her...He pressed closer and breathed in deep again before smiling and kissing at Ford's jaw. "I cannot wait for it, I want it now so badly, Ford..." he said, looking back over at the tile with a sigh. He then kissed Ford's cheek and and smiled, petting his hand over Ford's lapels. "If it will be a girl...I still want to name her after mother...I can, can't I?" He asked, looking back up at him

"Of course Stanley." Ford promised him easily enough. Their mother had always been a shield for them. She deserved to be remembered "and it shouldn't be more than ten months if god is willing, eleven depending on when your bride is able to conceive. We can hire a wet nurse soon after just until the child is strong enough. I believe I can put up with your bride for that long." He smiled teasingly.

Stan smiled as he got a yes and cuddled into him more, relaxing and letting out a slow sigh before glancing up at Ford with a little nod as he said It'd only be 10 or 11 months. He nodded in agreement at the wet nurse, then laughed a little and kissed at Ford's jaw. "I can hardly wait these 30 days, How will I wait that long?" he laughed, cuddling Ford more. He then grew quiet and fidgeted around for a moment before slowly speaking up. "...I want...I want her last year to be a good one...If this is to happen she will be expecting a marriage and a child...she will be expecting a life with me and...I don't want her scared..." He said quietly. "We should treat her with respect until the time comes that we no longer need her" he whispered, swallowing thickly. He was always nervous talking about the wives. In some way it seemed like Ford only saw them as...as farm animals. To be used for their resources and then thrown away when they had nothing left to give. He hid against Ford a little more. "It is not unreasonable, is it?"

Ford let them fall into silence, simply cuddling Stanley, or he tried to until Stan started to ask about his wife and specificity how she was to be treated. He tensed slightly before pursing his lips in agitation which he was glad Stanley couldn't see. "She's hardly done anything to garner my respect." He complained even though he knew that wasn't what he was talking about. "And I don't see how my treatment of her has been anything but civil, I'm already allowing her stay in our house, access to our food and to your time. It's far more then I allow most anyone else. I can hardly promise more than that." He insisted, and it was true. Ford was not a people person at the best of times. Stanley was the charmer, Ford was just blunt and aggressive. It wasn't about to chance.

Stan shrank down a little as Ford began talking, then let out his breath slowly to keep from sighing and sounding rude. He nodded a little, then again in agreement. "A-alright...I just hope...nevermind, I'm sure she will be fine..." he mumbled, closing his eyes tightly as he thought of the first wife they did this with.

They were inexperienced, Ford was angry and Stan...he was so scared. Everything had slipped up, their true relationship exposed, their plans ripped apart as the woman had been suspicious of him from the start. He still remembered hearing her scream from the basement as they waited on the finalized marriage papers. Ford forced her to sign...Then...then it was done, Ford killed her in a fit of rage. She was so scared for far too long...Locked up like an animal and used. From then on, he tried to make the wive's time there more enjoyable but then the second wife...He still screwed up. He made it a bit too enjoyable.

He glanced over at the tile and then let out a shaky sigh before cuddling back into Ford and tried to get the mood light and happy again. "I'm sorry, I know how you don't like me talking about the wife while we're alone together..." He said, leaning back and offered a little smile. "Let me apologize~" he said in a teasing tone before he leaned in and kissed Ford gently, this one slow and deliberate as he wrapped his arms back around Ford's neck

Ford relaxed slightly as Stan apologized before sighing and pressing into the kiss happily, letting Stanley apologize in that way too. "It's okay Stanley. I know this one's got you a little worked up." He told him softly as he ended the kiss "I just wish you had told me about your plan for another child before we had left to the states. It certainly complicated things." He sighed, knowing how attached Stanley could get "if we are lucky she will die in childbirth non the wiser. But enough of that women, I want to be here with you." He insisted, pulling him in for another kiss

Stan pressed into the kiss, pressing closer as a cold breeze washed over him and as the kiss ended, he breathed in deep before looking up at him with an embarrassed look at the way Ford phrased it. He pouted a little and glanced down, then furrowed his brows and looked away as Ford said he wished he had told him his plan. "I've always wanted a child, Ford, this is not new..." he mumbled, but knew Ford ment having a child with this wife specifically. She was the last one and...well it was her or never...He squirmed a little and nodded in agreement to Ford's words before glancing up at him as Ford said he wanted to be there with him. He relaxed and smiled a little before kissing him back, feeling a little needy for it after the wide wave of emotion that had gone through him since they got there.

Ford was going to reply but let himself get distracted by Stan's lips, something Stan was far too good at doing to him. He let his eyes slip closed as he deepened the kiss, keeping it soft and slow. There was no need anymore for him to explore Stan's mouth, to find out all the points that made him melt against him. He had learned those all too well ages ago. He pulled out of the kiss with a happy sigh before smiling and nuzzling their noses together with a smile.

Stan pressed softly into the kiss, a small sound leaving him with how expert Ford was at all of this. No matter who he had sex with or kissed or even shared tender touches with, no one ever could hold a candle to Ford. He knew him inside and out, knew just how to please him, knew everything he would ever need about his body and it always left him a little breathless. His eyes fluttered open as the kiss ended only for him to smile and close them again. He pecked at Ford's lips before smiling and simply nuzzling back, a soft giggle escaping him.

Ford returned the smile softly as he studied Stanley's face. His hands began to wander then, softly running his fingers through Stanley's hair, down the back of his neck, along his jaw and up to map out all the features and wrinkles on Stanley's face, noting and new changes. Stress, their lives, their secrets, had aged them both but Stanley still looked so wonderfully perfect. "I cannot wait for tonight Stanley." He mumbled softly, his fingers moving over Stanley's lips. "I've missed you dreadfully, as always, and I haven't had a restful sleep since I left your side. But tonight you will be mine and I will savor every moment."

Stan smiled and cuddled into Ford's hand before opening his eyes to look at him. His expression was loving and finally calm after all the emotion the grave brought him. He sighed happily as he felt Ford's hand move over his hair and neck. His touches were always so gentle now, he loved it. He couldn't help but let out a little giggle with Ford's words and smiled wider at him, his cheeks slowly getting pinker. "Mhm?" he prompted, leaning in a little more. He kissed at Ford's fingers and glanced down as Ford practically serenaded him with his words. He smiled again and gave him a shy look, then closed his eyes and kissed at his hand and fingers again. "You're making me want to skip everything else this day holds" he breathed, then leaned in and kissed Ford again, this time gentler

"I would happily do that." Ford breathed against Stan's lips as he returned the kiss, soft and slow and loving as he let his hands move back into Stanley's hair "but I fear that is not in the cards for us for a long while yet. The anticipation will just make it that much better though." Ford reassured him, pressing a few more soft pecks to Stanley's lips. "As it is, Are you ready to head back? I would hate to tempt fate." He smiled.

Stan took in a short breath at that, then moaned into the kiss quietly, pressing into it needier. Then Ford was suddenly pulling out of it and he whined, pouting at him for his words and then sighed only to snort at Ford saying the anticipation will help. "It will not stop me from wanting to get you in the halls" he mumbled against his lips as he returned his pecks, then let out a deep sigh with a nod. "Oh I suppose so...I just do hope she does not try anything" he said, kissing at Ford's cheeks as he moved to get up, helping Ford up as well before hesitating and glancing back at the tile. He swallowed and then slowly leaned down and touched the tile again, a small smile on his face. "I love you, child..." he mumbled under his breath before getting up again and tugged at Ford's hand, smiling wider at him

"We can both hope she tries nothing but she certainly seems the spirited sort." He said as Stan helped him to his feet, it was certainly not a compliment coming from Ford. When Stan looked back to the tile he was respectably silent before lacing their fingers together as Stan took his hand, returning the smile. "Come along. We'll walk slowly this time. Take our time and enjoy each other's company while we still can."

Stan chuckled at that and nodded, thinking about her little spat with Ford from earlier. He then looked down at Ford's hand as he laced their fingers together and smiled, walking close to him as they started to head back. "You're so sweet" He teased, then kissed at his cheek gently, wanting at least one more kiss before they moved inside. He looked out over their property, baren and bleak and he tried not to think much about it. Instead he imagined a proper house, trees and perhaps wild flowers growing in their yard. It would be so nice, everything green...He smiled as they walked, imagining their child playing outside on a swing or showing him something as he sat on a chair next to Ford who would be reading. He smiled wider, then looked at Ford after a long time. "Do you have any interest in gardening?" he asked out of the blue with a little grin

Ford was smiling softly, enjoying the walk back with Stanley, something that always brought a silence to his overactive mind. He hummed at Stanley's question before looking over at him. "I have a passing interest I suppose. There was an obscure paper by an Austrian monk published in 1865. It was fascinating work on how traits such as, say, how tall one is, are passed from one parent to their offspring. I've thought often about attempting to replicate his work and, perhaps, see if it applies to greater species beyond that of the simple Pisum sativum. Why do you ask?" He said, looking at Stanley through the corner of his eye, "it's hardly a hobby I can take up any time soon."

Stan smiled lovingly as Ford went on about science of course and chuckled a bit. He smiled as he listened, glancing at Ford again before shrugging. "I was just thinking having a garden would be nice. I've grown so tired of...well, no life" he said, gesturing to the wasteland around them. He walked closer to Ford and squeezed his hand gently "I'm already imagining what we could have with the child" he laughed a little. "A big green backyard and flowers~ A nice house that can actually stay warm" he said, laughing a little.

Ford smiled a little wider at that, happy to hear Stanley planning such a bright future for them both. It had been a long while since it had happened. The last time had been when Stanley had picked him up from the asylum, plans of England and a new start for them both, a 'new start' which had quickly been boggled down with the cruel realities of this world. "A green house too of course, with a connecting lab so I can continue my work. The most dangerous stuff will, of course, stay here but I would hardly be me without five or so experiments on hand now would I?" He chuckled lightly.

Stan grinned wider at that and nodded happily, giggling a bit. "Yes! yes of course~ Although I wouldn't want the child near your lab" he chuckled and squeezed his hand lovingly. "Not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust your experiments" he teased and wished he could kiss him again but the house was getting closer and closer. "You without your experiments would be like earth without grass" he said pointedly and bumped their shoulders together. "Incredibly dull~"

Ford laughed at that comparison and quickly bumped Stanley back before reluctantly letting go of his hand and, instead, hooking their arms together in a more natural brotherly pose. "That is probably for the best. I wouldn't want the poor thing to get hurt. I'll make sure to put the best locks on all of my equipment." He reassured him before the looming house brought back the true reality of the situation. "That is, if my experiments prove it is the poison. I'll start them immediately Stanley. The sooner we know the better." He sighed as the came up to the back door and he took s moment to turn and look back at Stanley with a sad look in the relative isolation of the small entrance. "I want this to work Stanley. I want this for both of us."

Stan smiled and giggled a little. His smile wavered as they had to stop holding hands but relaxed with it, having to keep himself from leaning his head on Ford's shoulder. He smiled though at Ford's words and nodded. "I would hope so~" he said, then frowned all over again as Ford broke the day dream with bringing back up that it all would only happen if it was the poison who...who hurt his child before. He pressed his lips together and nodded as he glanced back at Ford, brows furrowed a little. "Yeah...I want to know as soon as possible" he agreed.

He looked down as they got to the back door and his shoulders slumped a little, eyes looking away before looking back up at Ford and nodded a bit. "I do too...I want this so desperately, Stanford" he said, only typically using Ford's full name when he was trying to be dead serious. He swallowed and looked down again, wanting to kiss Ford but not wanting to risk it.

Ford felt a strong pull in that moment to throw caution to the wind and simply pull Stanley in for a passionate kiss. Instead he did what he always did in those moments which was cough slightly awkwardly into his hand and look away. "Yes, well, in that case I will be off. I look forward to seeing you tonight, as always Stanley. En-enjoy your time with your...bride." He added, though the last part was a bit strained as he opened the door to let them back into their rotting and decrypt house.


	3. Late night

Stan couldn't help his smile as Ford had to cough and knew that as him wanting to kiss him when he couldn't. It relaxed him a bit and he nodded, giving him a loving look before chuckling and nodding at his words. "I'm sure I will. Try not to work yourself mad, I'll see you tonight" he said, giving Ford a look before moving off himself to try and find said bride. He let out a shaky breath, biting his bottom lip. It was always so stressful having to pretend he didn't love Ford.

Carla had spent her morning exploring the house as much as she could, or, specifically, as much as she could stomach. The area that she and, she hoped, the brother's were living in were decently well kept. At the very least it was livable if only in the most basic sense. She came across a room filled what, what she could only assume, were taxidermy monsters which had he going pale for a moment. Had she found the room with Stanley she was certain it would be far less terrifying but alone the creatures sent shivers down her spine.

She also found what she could only call the main library, it was large with books on every topic under the sun it seemed. She could hardly imagine having or even wanting to read it all but then she remembered her husbands brother and realized that he very likely would. The piano was a welcome sight though and she spent a long while calming herself by playing simple chords and songs out on the instrument, humming along softly to them before continuing her exploration.

Stanley had found her later as she had been frowning at a number of moths on the wall down a practically decrepit hallway which she happily let Stanley drag her away from for better things. The eyes she hadn't realized she had been feeling her whole time alone seemed to dissipate.

The sun set sadly earlier with winter on its way and as they sat down for dinner she was acutely aware of Stanley's plan to leave her again soon. "Stanley, I...don't mean to be rude in asking but...why is it that you and Stanford are still living in such a place as this? Surely you could afford better?"

Stan looked back at Carla from where he had been looking at the kitchen entrance and blinked a little at her question. Wait, she thought they had money? He couldn't help the little chuckle and shook his head with a little sigh. "Not as much as I wish we had. No, most of our money ends up funneled into the contraption outside helping the clay and Ford's projects. We rarely have enough after for renovations, even if I would like it" he said, then found Carla's hand. "I don't push it though, Ford's experiments are important. With people like him we have electricity, we advance as a people" he said with a smile. "Besides, we have plenty of blankets" he chuckled, trying to make a bit of a joke.

Carla knew Stanley was trying to joke about the whole situation and she knew, in most other places, she would happily laugh along but...there was something about the air in this house. A feeling creeping up her spine. A memory that she couldn't quite place that was putting her on edge. "Surely even you don't have to stay here though?" She asked softly, though their was an edge of begging to her voice. "We'll be married soon and there is no reason to continue to live in this house with your brother. My inheritance will come soon enough. Surely that would be enough for a small cottage nearby? One-one with an actual garden?" She asked, hating the slight edge of fear in her voice.

Stan furrowed his brows with worry as Carla started to sound scared before frowning further with her words. He then swallowed down what he wanted to say instead and lied. "We could do that, yes. I think that would be nice...Somewhere close by so I can visit Ford when I want to..." he said, smiling despite his gut twisting at even the thought of leaving Ford. "I think a small cottage would be nice to start a family in. Just the right size" he said nonchalantly, wanting to plant the idea in her head on hopes it was the poison. If not she wouldn't have time to even run for the door before they got her money. He looked down with that thought, then glanced away, feigning embarrassment. "I-I mean if you would want to"

"Yes, of course." She agreed softly with a small smile "I can...see how much your brother means to you," though she couldn't understand it, perhaps because she was an only child. "I wouldn't take you so far that you wouldn't be able to see him." She said with a soft, if still slightly fearful smile. It had only been a few days, she didn't know how long she could last here without some reprieve. "Just so long as it has flowers I will be happy." She added before frowning at the mention of a family. She had thought about it, of course, in passing, but then her father had died and her life had been uprooted and their arrival here....she swallowed thickly and glanced away to the dinner they were preparing. "I would love a family with you Stanley. Why else would I marry you?" She said, smiling softly at the truth in her words, "but I...would prefer to wait on such things until we are out of this-this place." She admitted. It would be for the best. She would not raise a child, in any capacity, in this house. There was also a light spike of fear that went through her at the thought of having a child around Stanley's brother, a fear she couldn't place and didn't fully feel like her own. Why-why should she be scared that Stanford would take away her child? There was hardly anything to suggest that he would but-but the fear still settled deep in her gut and she couldn't dislodge it. "Dinners ready." She said softly instead, almost not recognizing it as her own.

Stan nodded at that and smiled a bit wider as she said she wouldn't move farther away then necessary. He looked down at the pot he was washing before looking back over at her. "Yes, flowers would be necessary" he chuckled. As he asked her about family, his heartbeat picked up a little and he breathed in deep before grinning as she said she did want a family with him. Good! Good that gets that out of the way, she wants- He rose his brows a little and glanced down at the muddy water running over the pot and frowned a little before nodding and shrinking in a bit. "Ah...yes, of course. Wouldn't want the poor thing catching a cold" he mumbled, scrubbing the pot a little before jolting and looking at Carla with wide eyes as she almost sounded like...He swallowed and nodded a little, forcing a smile and hoped she didn't see the fear. "Good, good I'm famished" he said before moving to help her bring the food out. He hoped Ford wasn't at the table, he would of heard everything

Carla sighed as Stanley agreed, her shoulders relaxing which she hadn't even noticed she had tensed. "Yes. That would be best. We would hardly want it to be get sickly before it even has a chance at life." She added as she served out two plates before frowning at the third and hastily filling it up before handing Stan the cooling pan. "Thank you for washing those while I cooked. It will certainly save me time later. She smiled before grabbing their tray of food, "I...haven't seen your brother since you two got back. Do you think he will actually join us for dinner?" She frowned, not wanting him to be there.

Stan frowned a little at that, trying to mask his reaction as he remembered his own child and squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before setting the pan away to dry and turned to Carla with a smile, then gently took the other pan and headed back into the kitchen only to hesitate and smile, nodding "Of course, You should not do all the work" he said, then went in and set it down. He went back to the table, then glanced at Ford's plate before giving a nod. "He should. He's working with the experiment right now but if nothing he'll come up to fetch me. I just hope he actually eats" he chuckled as he moved to sit down next to Carla

Carla nodded at that before looking back at her own meal and carefully starting to eat. "Well, if he doesn't come could you be so kind as to ask him for the house keys? Surely as the new Women of the House it is my duty to have them?" She asked, glancing at Stanley. She was a little concerned and confused with how long it was taking for Stanford to hand over such duties. She could understand him not trusting her, she had yet to trust him, but surely such a man would be eager to hand over such mundane tasks as housekeeper to her as soon as possible.

Stan started to eat as well before glancing over at Carla and rose his brows before pressing his lips together with slight nervousness. "That might be a bit of an issue, my dear" he said, giving her an apologetic look. "My brother is a little...paranoid. I may be married to you but you are but a stranger to him. He takes time to trust people" he said, then hesitated at the look on her face and chuckled, touching her arm. "But I will try, for you" he chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

Carla frowned at Stanley's words before sighing and turning back to her food at Stanley's words. "In truth I'm not too surprised." She admitted, "I am finding it hard to understand him or even how you two could be so related." She admitted, looking up at Stanley with a small smile, "he has the 'eccentric mad scientist' air about him. And you, well, you as so sweet and kind and outgoing. I never put stock in those 'evil twin' stories but perhaps I should have." She teased lightly, trying to make light of her nervousness.

Stan nodded a little as he started on his own food before chuckling at her words. He smiled back at her, then laughed at her descriptions of the two of them. "I would be the evil twin then, yes?" he teased her and grinned. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking a sip of his tea, Carla's without anything extra as he never touched the poison. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed to, he just didn't want to. That and Ford had become worried he might take some himself so...maybe he was forbidden from touching it...He wasn't sure.

"Well you are certainly the handsomer~" She giggled and mirrored his action of drinking her tea only to pause and let out a surprised hum at how good it was without the sugar added. "You know you really need to make the tea from now on!" She commented, taking another sip and letting herself savor it "I mean no offense but your brother is terrible at it. This is far better." She sighed, putting it down and moving back to her meal. "Don't tell him that though. I fear he already hates me merely for existing in your vicinity."

Stan smiled and grinned, feeling warm with her kiss. He relaxed and ate before hesitating at her words and forced a smile. "Oh? Hah, maybe I will~" he smiled happily. He would if his theory worked out. Oh how he hopes it will. He chuckled as he was told not to tell Ford and giggled a bit. "Oh he's just out of practice around new people. I'm sure he will warm up to you eventually. He will not have much choice, now will he?" he said and smiling at Carla before glancing back at the door, starting to get a little worried though. Was he still working down there? Surely he knew it was dinner by now.

Carla smiled at that, somehow feeling better hearing Stan remind her that Stanford would have to get along with her eventually. In truth he put her on edge. She never had trouble connecting with people before. She was social and active and loved to dance and meet new people, explore and travel as much as she could. To find someone like Stanford who both seemed so determined to dislike her and clashed so strongly with her personality, it was off putting.

But Stanley was right, they would have to get along eventually. She sighed and continued to eat, easily going through most of her meal before looking over and Stanford's quickly cooking plate. "Do you...perhaps have a way to call him up? Or, I suppose, since you will be going down to him after this that you could just take him his food." She frowned. "Is...it safe for him to eat down there?"

Stan sighed as he ate, looking more and more worried as time went on. He frowned down at his empty bowl once he was done and glanced over at Ford's now cold food. He said he would see him at dinner, why was he not there?

He looked at Carla, a little surprised as she spoke up before relaxing and then shaking his head with a sigh. "He cannot hear me from the house, the basement is quite deep down" he said, then shrugged with a nod only to sigh and chuckle weakly. "He should not, but he does anyway. He's very married to his work...I'm getting a little worried so I'm going to go down now, I do hope you don't mind" he said, offering her an apologetic smile.

He stood and kissed the top of her head before gathering up the dirty dishes and set them on the counter in the kitchen before coming back and getting Ford's food. He looked at Carla and smiled again before coming over and giving her a small kiss. "Sleep well, I promise to spend more time with you tomorrow" he grinned before kissing her forehead and headed for the door, intent on figuring out what Ford hadn't come up for dinner.

She smiled lightly as Stanley kissed the top of her head and went to collect their plates, silently happy that Stanford hadn't shown up for dinner. It had been nice to, once again, have a large amount of time alone with Stanley. "I don't mind at all. I was planning to take a bath and head to bed after this myself seeing as you will be gone the rest of the night." She agreed, as Stanley wandered up. She stood up and busied herself with brushing off her dress and lightly wiping down the table before smiling as Stanley came back and lightly kissed the top of her head which had her giggling. "You know you can kiss my lips right?" She teased, leaning up to press a light kiss to his own. "Now off with you. Make sure that man eats and I will see you in the morning." She told him, patting his lapels before leaving the room with him, parting ways at the stairs where she heading up to the bathroom. She had been looking forward to a bath since she had seen the claw footed bath, she could only hope the water ran warm.

Stan smiled and then laughed, kissing her back. "I may still be a bit shy" he chuckled, then smiled and nodded as She told him to run along. "I will, I'll feed him myself if I have to" he joked, then leaned in and kissed her lips before heading off finally.

Once alone, he was sighing and looking down at the food, lips pulled to the side as he made his way to the elevator and then down to Ford's lab. "Stanford? Are you alright?" He called, looking around for him once he was out.Ford had spent most of the afternoon catching rats which was likely obvious by the eleven rats in cages along with his torn sleeves. He was still looking at and observing each one, the vial of poison sit down not to far away as he force-fed it to five of them, frowning before moving to the next. He almost dropped the glass Pipette before noticing Stanley and sighing softly. "Stanley, you startled me. I'm almost done setting up this experiment. I'll be right with you." He told him, turning his full attention back to the rats. Five of them got the poison, five got water, and the male which he would use to breed them was set to the side for a week from then, his mind already calculating each of his important time points. "I've disolved the poison in the same tea we've been using all this time." He chatted as he worked, "I had some down here still from ages ago when I first tested this stuff. It is best to keep all variables as consistent as possible." He said, successfully feeding the last rat the un-poisoned tea before sighing and standing up to go wash off his hands and clean up.

Stan frowned at Ford's torn sleeves and sighed only to raise his brows as Ford startled. He smiled a little and went over to him, setting his food far away from the rats and poison first though. He watched Ford work, frowning at the rats panicked squeaking before sighing as he finished. "Sorry for startling you...your hands are so ripped up" he complained, not liking all the bite marks and scratches. He was even bleeding in some places which Ford didn't even seem to notice. "You won't catch anything from them, will you?" he asked, concern clear as day as he glanced over at the rats with a frown. "...You missed dinner by the way. I brought it down to you"

"I'll be fine Stanley." Ford grunted as he carefully cleaned his hands with some soap and then ethanol, shaking them lightly and hissing as it stung some of the cuts but evaporated quickly enough. He took a little extra time though to apply some plasters to the deeper cuts and to remove his jacket before turning back to Stanley and waving his hands so show them off. "I'm sorry about dinner though." He said they the tone of his voice emphasized the fact that he really didn't care either way "I wanted to ensure this experiment got started right away and it, sadly, took me longer then I would have liked to find enough viable young female rats that weren't already expecting." He admitted as he moved over to where Stanley had put down his meal for him and quickly set to eating, "I don't expect that your blushing bride missed me all too much." He commented irritably.

Stan pouted a little but just nodded and looked down at the floor, hating how everything down here was covered in clay despite Ford trying. He hated the clay. He hated it, he had dreams of drowning in it, succumbing to it and becoming like the others. He blinked as Ford apologized for dinner and quickly looked at him before shrugging. "It's alright as long as you eat" he said, then nodded with a little smile as Ford grabbed his plate. "I suppose its good we have a rat problem then" he chuckled and moved over to Ford, wrapping his arms around his middle from behind before snorting and kissing his shoulder. "Not in the least. Though we might of screwed up...I uh...I don't touch the poison so now because of that she likes the way I make the tea better" he sighed. "I just hope she does not realize anything deeper than that" he mumbled, not wanting to lose the chance at having another child.

Ford paused at that before sighing and nodding "it's fine Stanley. I don't like you handling the poison anyway and so long as we are consistent I doubt she will catch on." Or he certainly hoped she wouldn't. "If we need to though I can place it in other foods, though the tea is the easiest option. If she seems to suspect something we will simply do that, though it might be more suspicious if my tea suddenly stops being bitter." He added, leaning back into Stanley's arms as he grabbed the tea Stanley had brought and took a long drink of it. "And where is your bride tonight? Sent her off to bed already?"

Stan frowned and cuddled Ford's back before glancing at the back of his head as he said it was okay and that he didn't like him touching it anyway. He glanced down again, memories from before swimming through his head before he closed his eyes, trying to ignore them. He nodded in agreement at Ford's words, then kissed at the back of his neck with another nod. "Mhm, She wanted to take a bath and then go to bed." He said, laying his head against Ford then as he smiled and hugged him. "Not that our water boiler works" he chuckled. He then squirmed a little and pressed against Ford more, his hands smoothing up Ford's chest, fingers messing with his shirt buttons as he got a little smirk on his face

Ford couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that comment before shaking his head "I hope the water running red didn't scare her too much either." He added before taking another bite of his meal and humming happily as Stanley pressed closer, squirming and starting to play with his clothing. He smirked around his next bite and moved his free hand up to cover Stan's wandering ones, holding them steady as the atmosphere in the room started to shift, Ford's mind moving away from its deep focus on his research and future plans and quickly starting to zero back in on Stanley, something that only his brother was able to get him to do. "Something you want Stanley?" He teased as he took another, slower, bite of his food

Stan giggled quietly as Ford stopped his hands and nuzzled his back a little as he looked over his shoulder to see Ford taking an intentionally slow bite of food. He snorted with his words and shifted his hands a little, trying to get back at the buttons he now wanted undone. "Hmm? Me? No not really~" he teased back as he managed to get one undone, then moved to the next as he gently pressed his hips forward.

Ford laughed lightly at that obvious lie as he pressed his hips back to meet Stan's own, circling them lightly to rub against him. "Well in that case I suppose I'll just keep eating." He hummed, taking another agonizingly slow bite of his meal, wondering if Stan's lust for him would win out over his worry of Ford not eating enough.

Stan smiled happily only to let out a soft sound as Ford pressed his ass back against him perfectly. He bit his own bottom lip, his hands tightening a little with arousal. Then Ford was teasing him and he let out a laugh as Ford took another slow bite. He rolled his eyes and smirked, nipping at the back of his neck as his fingers went to the next button, making quick work of it. "Oh okay, well tell me if the food is any good then. We really ought to go out and buy more. We are running quite low" he said, making idle conversation as he continued to rock his hips against Ford, his fingers moving further and further down Ford's shirt as his brother ate

Ford hummed around his next bite of food in agreement as he contemplated that fact in the back of his mind. "I suppose you are right. I wish the groundskeeper was less senile so we could send him but the old fool is likely to come back with only whiskey and turnips." He sighed. Ford knew he shouldn't complain, some of the old man's insanity was his fault after all, though he had always been slightly unhinged and jumpy. Ford had just needed a test subject and the man had been the most convenient choice. He hadn't expected such a drastic, memory erasing effect to occur, though he had certainly marked it up as very convenient, or it could be if, along with the memory wipe it didn't leave the victim's mind nothing more then mush.

Either way, The man was now happy to entertain himself in the shed with the rats and raccoons. It was for the best of course, the further he was the less likely he was to see or hear anything, but Ford wished they could rely on him for more than maintaining their automobile and sweeping the porch.

Stan hesitated at that before letting out a groan, his forehead falling on Ford's shoulder. "Well there goes my arousal, thank you" he teased him with a snort. "The last person I want to think about is mcgucket, the poor man" he sighed, then kissed Ford's shoulder and let go. He leaned against the table and smiled, glancing Ford over with a smirk. "You should wear your shirt like that more often~" he teased, biting his own bottom lip at the look. Ford with his shirt halfway open, gorgeous chest exposed and in pants that hugged in all the right places. He grinned back up at Ford with a giggle.

Ford just barely held back a distraught noise as he lost Stanley's warmth but he did give in and give Stanley an exaggerated pout as he moved beside him before laughing at Stan's comment. He lightly pushed the last of his food away, not much thankfully, and smirked over at Stanley as he tried to lean sensually against the table. He rose an eyebrow and lightly brought a hand up to his half exposed chest before carefully running a finger along the skin and down until his shirt stopped him. "I wonder just what would happen if I took you up on that offer~" he teased "do you think you would be able to keep your bride from finding out about us if I did? Or would you be too distracted by my skin to care?"

Stan pouted as Ford didn't finish his food but was quickly getting distracted as Ford ran a finger down his exposed chest and he groaned with the site, biting his own bottom lip harder. He looked back at him and grinned as he moved in again, this time moving to his front instead of his back, his hands finding Ford's hips as he looked at his chest with a little grin. "Mh~ I would not care" he said, his hands moving up Ford's sides. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you if you walked around like this" he breathed, his hands moving into Ford's shirt for emphasis as he ran them over his chest, very clearly aroused by it all

Ford let out a groan as he felt Stanley's hands on his hips and then his chest, easily pushing into the contact as he let his eyes became half lidded. "Maybe I'll beg you to bite me then, mark me up and tomorrow I will happily show off each." He leaned in to peck Stan's lips "and" another kiss "every" and another "one."

Stan squeezed at Ford's stomach and pecs, then grinned at his words and groaned quietly at the idea. He chased each kiss, kissing Ford back eagerly before letting out another little chuckle "Mhh~ hurry and finish your food so I can do just that~" he said eagerly, kissing him again before kissing at his jaw and down his neck, his fingers finding his buttons again to undo the rest of them

Ford laughed at that and tilted his head to give Stanley better access for a moment before lightly pushing Stan away. "Why don't you go get the bed ready instead then?" He asked, indicating the the far door that let to a little offshoot room Ford had had installed after Stan's first wife. It has certainly come in handy for many occasions, most often when he needed to run long experiments but every so often when him and Stanley took to wanting an intimate night without worry of being too loud. "Ill join you as soon as I'm done here, and I certainly hope I'll be seeing more skin when I do." He added, his eyes roaming over Stanley's fully clothed body.

 

Stan kissed and mouthed at Ford's neck happily, his hands still roaming against Ford's skin before he was looking up at him with a slight pout as Ford avoided finishing his dinner. He snorted but smiled and nodded. "Oh fine~" He said, then rose his brows as Ford looked him over and grinned. "Maybe if you finish your food you will" he teased him and kissed at his lips before pulling away grudgingly and headed to the back room with anticipation. The room was a mess though and that had him sighing and rolling his eyes before he set to work fixing the bed sheets at least before taking off his own jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons, holding back a giggle as he sat down. It was more skin~

 

Ford watched him go with a smile, itching to join him immediately. It had been so long since they had been intimate in that way and he so wanted it, more then anything else in that moment. Still he forced himself to calm down and finish his dinner, counting the seconds in his mind. He knew just how long to leave Stanley to get him to that perfect mixture of desperate and slightly irritated. He smiled as the countdown got closer to zero and easily let his shirt drop from his shoulders, throwing it over one of the chairs before grabbing a little container of salve that he had been working on in anticipation for Stanley's return. He had already tested it on himself and he knew that it would work perfectly for what he had planned for tonight

 

Stan squirmed where he waited, anticipation getting the best of him as he waited. He slowly started to pout, then let out a whine and rolled his eyes. How long did it take to eat two spoonfuls of food? He breathed in deep and adjusted his shirt again before looking up as Ford finally came in. He grinned eagerly, then eyed the jar of...Cream? He had. He giggled and sat up more. "Is that desert?" He teased him, wiggling impatiently

 

Ford smiled widely as he saw Stanley literally wiggling in anticipation and just held back from laughing as he approached the bed. "Something like that. It's certainly edible." He said, placing it on the bed before working to remove his shoes, watching Stanley carefully from the corner of his eye. "I thought I told you I wanted to see more skin," he teased, "a few unbuttoned shirt buttons is hardly much." He pouted as he slipped out of his shoes and fully joined his brother on the bed

 

Stan bit his own bottom lip as he waited, then snorted a little at Ford's words. "Did you make it?" He asked, sitting up a little more as Ford joined him on the bed finally. He reached out for him, smirking with his words. "Heh~ there's more skin, see~?" He teased, pulling his shirt collar aside more as he leaned in to kiss him

 

Ford laughed at that before it was cut off by a kiss which he happily returned. Pressing into Stanley's space and easily starting on the rest of his buttons. "You are such a hellion." He commented with a smile as the kiss broke and he shifted to move fully into Stanley's lap, straddling it as he worked off his vest and shirt, licking his lips at each inch that was revealed and already imagining massaging, touching, and like licking every inch.

 

Stan laid back against the headboard, his hands finding their way into Ford's hair. He giggled at his words, then groaned happily as Ford moved into his lap. He moaned and pressed into the kiss, pulling Ford closer desperately. "Mmnnnhhh, come on~" he breathed, more impatient than he'd been in months

 

"Oh no." Ford laughed as Stan tried to get him to move faster, pulling away instead once he got Stanley fully bare chested. "I told you, I intend to re-explore every inch of your body and you are not taking that away from me." He informed him as he reached out for the container he had brought. "Now then, you are going to love this." He smiled widely as he dipped his fingers inside, taking out a large scoop, and started to work it in his hands, getting it warm and pliable before moving both of them back to Stanley's shoulders. He started to lightly massage his skin, a slight smell of peppermint filling the air but nothing overpowering. It had taken him a while to perfect this recipe but he knew it would be worth it as soon as the tingling sensation started to register into Stanley's mind.

 

Stan whined as ford pulled away and squirmed, pouting at him. "Ohhh, Ford please? I'll go crazy if you take any longer" he complained, then sighed as Ford ignored him. He looked at the hesitantly and snorted as Ford took out so much. "I am?" He teased him, leaning back on his elbows with a curious look.

 

Once Ford's hands were on his shoulders though he was smiling at the shell and let out a slow sigh, his shoulders relaxing. "Mhh... Okay, that is nice..." He breathed, eyes falling shut only to hesitate as he started to feel the tingling. "Ah...'S this stuff supposed to feel like this...?" He asked, sounding a little breathless

 

"Yes." Ford smiled as he continued to work the salve into Stan's skin, moving down from his shoulders and to his chest, brushing softly over his nipples and letting the salve set to work on them on its own. "I've tested it on myself a few times now. It should tingle and make your skin more sensitive, If it starts to feel painful then you should let me know." He told him, leaning in to lightly kiss his lips as he finally moved his fingers back to his nipples once he was sure the ointment had done its work, very very lightly running to pad on his thumbs over both of them.

 

Stan swallowed and smiled a bit, slightly relieved he wasn't having a reaction to it then. He relaxed into Ford's hands and tilted his head back before letting out a soft moan as Ford brushed over his nipples, then breathed in deep as they started to tingle. "Ah...I will~ I know you wouldn't hurt me with your experiments" he said, swallowing thickly as the tingling started to increase in intensity. He kissed Ford back but it was very quickly cut short as Ford's thumbs moved over his nipples and he jolted.

 

"Ah! O-oh Lord, Ford!" He gasped, cheeks going pink. "Oh god if that's what it's going to feel like I'm not going to last" he gasped, squirming a little as his hands squeezed at Ford's sides

 

Ford laughed happily at that, getting the exact reaction he wanted. "I certainly hope not. I don't mind if you come early Stanley. I just want you feel amazing." He told him, moving to kiss at his shoulder, tasting the peppermint in the solution as he let his lips and tongue join his hands and exploring Stanley's skin. One kept to his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples again and again while the other carefully got more salve only to return and start working on his stomach. "Though you really should feel how amazing this stuff is when you use it on your cock. I came in seconds." He sighed against Stanley's skin, "though that could have been the fact that I was thinking about doing this to you the whole time too."

 

Stan laughed at Ford's reply, then let out a shaky breath as Ford began kissing at him. "mmh...Fuck" he breathed, then let out a sharp moan as Ford brushed a thumb over his nipple again, Ford's other hand working his increasingly sensitive stomach. "Th-this is so weird" he moaned, then gasped, his back arching gently. Then Ford was telling him he should try it on his dick and laughed at that only to moan as Ford brushed his nipple again, his own cock already quickly swelling. "Ohh~ you charmer" he moaned, moving his hands down to grab at Ford's ass. "What- Ah! Oh...What other things did you think of doing to me? Mnh~" he prompted happily

 

Ford's breath hitched as Stan grabbed his ass and he let out a shaky moan, licking a line up from the base of his neck to his ear as he pressed back into his fingers. "Thought about fucking you, of course, but I also thought about you fucking me" he moaned, lightly rocking his hips against Stan's lap as he pinched his nipple and nibbled at his ear. "After all, I, mnnn~ had to be very thorough in my testing." He moaned, a shiver going down his spine at that particular memory.

 

Stan moaned right back as Ford licked up his neck, then grinned happily at his words. "Mmh~ both sound so good" he mumbled, then cried out in surprising pleasure as Ford rocked down against him and pinched an oversensitive nipple at the same time. "Ahhh- fuck~!" He moaned, rocking back up against him, then giggled with his words and nuzzled at his jaw. "Mmhh... Did you use this while you fingered yourself? That's a gorgeous mental painting~" he sighed happily

 

"I did. Of course I did." He moaned, continuing to move in Stanley's lap, his own breath hitching at the memories. "It felt amazing, overwhelming. I could just imagine what it would have felt like to have you fucking me with this stuff." He moaned before letting out a little breathless laugh. "That-that is if-if you could last." He moaned, moving both of his hands back up to Stanley's shoulders "like I said, this stuff has a very strong effect when used their." He laughed as he pressed their bodies flush together, the area between them slick with the salve and it caused him to gasp as his own skin started to tingle "oh-oh fuck" he moaned, unable to hold back from rubbing their bodies together and sending little pleasurable sparks racing through them at each point of contact.

 

Stan groaned at that, loving the imagery it brought him. "Ohhh, Ford..." he moaned quietly, then gasped with Ford's words. "Oh god- I-I can barely handle this" he breathed, then giggled a little. He pulled Ford's hips in more before groaning as he rubbed against him and whimpered quietly with the strange feeling. "Ahh, ohhh- oh lord we're not even out yet and I think I might- Mnh!" he complained only to be cut off at a sharp spike of pleasure. "Oohh, Ford~! I dont- Ah-!"

 

Ford could hardly answer with the pleasure going through him before finally whimpering and managing to pull away, desperate little noises leaving him as he held Stan at arms distance away and tried to catch his breath. "Oh-okay, that was-it was- more then-then I expected." His said, face and body flushed red as he crawled off of Stan's lap to give them both a moment. "Maybe-maybe we should get undressed? So if-if anything does happen, well..." he gestured to his own tenting pants and the stain already forming.

 

Stan panted as Ford pulled away, a desperate whimper leaving him as he pouted a little. He loved the noises Ford was making though and bit his own bottom lip. He couldn't help but laugh at Ford's words and nodded in agreement, his body shivering as it continued to tingle. He whined as Ford climbed off but was a little thankful for it, his cock aching from nearly cumming.

 

He glanced down with Ford's words and grinned before nodding and leaning back so he could push his own underwear off and tossed them away. "Much better~ Your turn~" he said eagerly, eyes raking over Ford's body in appreciation

 

Ford was easily distracted by finally being able to see Stanley's naked body again after so long. The sight never failed to cause his breath to catch and his body to shiver in anticipation. There was so much about it that he loved, the softness that his brother carried that he never managed to, the curve of his stomach and thighs, the muscles of his arms that his cloths never did justice to. The line of his cock, long and hard curving up from between his legs. It was beautiful and Ford could never get enough of the sight, he had journals full of it, drawings of every angle his memory could hold. He would draw tonight too, when he had the chance, and hide away the art so no one but him could find it.

 

He almost missed Stanley's words as he told him it was his turn, but he was quick to follow through as he easily moved out of his pants and underwear, throwing them off the bed before crawling back to Stanley and sitting gently next to him. "How do you want this my love?" His asked softly, the sight of Stanley softening him as he cupped his cheek "we are both so close already. What would you have me do?"

 

Stan felt his cheeks blushing as Ford just...sort of stared at him. He squirmed, always embarrassed when he did that. He relaxed though once Ford was taking his own clothing off and eagerly moved closer once his brother was sitting next to him. He sighed happily and giggled a bit before chuckling. He leaned up and kissed him, then pressed into it before slowly pulling away. "Mhh...Slow? I think I'd like to just touch you, feel your body again" he said, smoothing his hand down Ford's still tingling chest as he glanced up at him with a sly smirk "See how many times I can get you to cum with this cream of yours~" he teased

 

Ford's eyes fell half lidded as Stan's hand moved down his chest and he couldn't keep in his appreciative moan at Stanley's idea. "Mnn~ I like that, but it's going to be a joint event Stanley." He insisted, leaning in for a soft kiss. "We can do it how we used to when we were younger, laying out side by side and just exploring, touching, feeling. How does that sound?"

 

Stan grinned and laughed, giggling into the kiss and then grinning at him at his words. "Theres no fun in that~" he teased, then went back to rubbing at Ford's nipples only to squeak as his own were toyed with. He let out a shaky breath and then moaned into the kiss, pressing into it quickly as a hard shiver went through him.

 

Ford laughed happily at Stanley's words before giving up on kissing as it became difficult to concentrate on more then the pleasure Stanley was giving him and the act of trying to return it. He squirmed and bit his lip before scooting forward to press their foreheads together, the space between them quickly filling with the sounds of gasps and moans. "Stanley." Ford whispered carefully into the air between them as his eyes slipped shut and he pinched and twisted Stan's nipples with trembling hands. "Stanley." He repeated, not sure what he was trying to say besides his brother's name.

 

Stan giggled a bit, then gasped as Ford worked him a little harder. He groaned and cuddled Ford a bit as he tried to get him to break first, wanting to either have him cum or beg to stop because it was too much. He was having trouble with that though as Ford kept up his own attack on him. He groaned and panted, nuzzling forward a bit as Ford pressed their foreheads together. "Ahh, ah- f-ford" he moaned as Ford said his name as well and pressed himself closer. He panted, every little noise escaping him as he didn't bother to hold them back. He then let out a sharp cry as Ford pinched and twisted his nipples, his back arching before he was groaning and suddenly pushing Ford onto his back.   
  


He climbed over him and gave him a predatory look as he leaned down and kissed him again, harder this time as suddenly he reached between the both of them and took them both in hand, stroking and squeezing as he gave into the need despite knowing Ford wanted this to last.

 

Ford gasped in shock as Stanley suddenly pushed him back and moved into his lap, his own hands coming down to Stan's hips to steady him before crying out against Stanley's lips as he took them both in hand. He tried to protest but quickly gave up as the pleasure became too much for him and he started to desperately thrust up into Stanley's hand while trying to return the kiss.   
  


It was then that the salve fully hit and his eyes flew open as he let out a muffled cry, his hips jerking of their own accord, his mind going blank with the pleasure coursing through him that it took him a moment too long to realize he had already come.

 

Stan panted and groaned as he moved against Ford, his hand still working between them. The second the salve set in though, he lost all rythm and cried out sharply at the pleasure, his back arching as over stimulated tears pinched at his eyes. He panted and moaned, barely able to pay attention as an orgasm ripped through him. It wasn't until after he was coming down from a near painful high that he realized he did. That didn't stop the jolts and coursing pleasure still working through him, the salve making him pant and whimper desperately. Practically squirming, he leaned down to kiss at Ford, his hips still jerking slightly but now his hand was against the bed trying to keep himself up. "Mnh-! M-mistake, oh that was a- a- m-mistake-Ah! Ford, oh Ford-!" he complained and let out a little sensitive sob as his cock twitched, every little touch between them almost too much for him.

 

"I-I cou-could have told you th-that." he gasped out against Stanley's lips, his hand coming to Stan's hips to try and hols him steady, to keep him from continuing to move and continuing to send pleasure coursing through their bodies. "Mnnn, Stanley you have to stop." he gasped before finding some strength to push Stanley back and over, tossing him around until his has on top, sitting heavily on Stanley's lap to keep him in place as he sat back to catch his breath. "M-might need to-to use less next time." he gasped.

 

Stan whimpered at Ford's words and pouted a little but couldn't focus, his body still aching with pleasure. He cried out as Ford grabbed his hips and it only made them rock desperately, his free hand moving to grip at the headboard desperately. "Ah-Ah, I c-can't- Ford- f-ford- it- I-!" he mumbled uselessly, his body twitching with pleasure as he squirmed. He whimpered as suddenly he was tossed over and breathed in hard, his body still trembling and he cried out quietly as Ford sat down on his lap. It only made him squirm harder though, his hands moving to grip Ford's hips probably a little too hard. "Ford- oh ford, please- Mnh! p-please, ah- ah-I can still feel it- it- Ah-!" he begged and mumbled desperately, "please, touch me, Ford, something!" he sobbed as he squirmed under him

 

"shhhh, shhh" Ford tried to sooth, leaning down to lightly press a kiss to Stanley's cheek. "Stanley, love please you need to calm down." he tried before sighing and moving his hands to Stanley's sides, running them over his body softly, knowing that it would still likely be too much pleasure. "Stanley, you're getting yourself worked up, you need to take a deep breath." he tried, worried that Stanley was going to cause himself harm if he kept this up. His own skin was still tingling pleasantly but he had obviously had less of a salve put on him. "breath with me Stanley, come on, In, one, two, three, out, one, two, three-" he tried to help.

 

Stan jerked and whimpered, breathing heavily as pleasure throbbed through him. He panted and shook his head a little as Ford tried to shush him, tried to get him to calm down. He swallowed and breathed in deep the best he could, his hands squeezing at Ford's hips as he whimpered. As Ford's hands went up his sides though, he was letting out a loud moan, his back arching with Ford's touch. "Mhhh...n-no it just- ah-I-I'm not-mnh-" he whined as Ford told him he was working himself up. He wasn't, this was a totally reasonable reaction. He whimpered and gasped, then furrowed his brows as Ford took him through breathing excersizes he was probably a little too familiar with. He breathed in deep and slowly relaxed with it though despite his complaining. His hips jerked a little as he shifted but slowly he was able to calm down enough. He swallowed hard and shifted his legs, brows furrowing a little as he found himself hard again and looked desperately up at Ford as he breathed deeply. "Th-this is your fault you know" he teased with a breathy laugh.

 

Ford relaxed as Stanley started to calm down before laughing softly as Stanley said it was his fault. "I will concede to that." he said softly, smiling warmly down at him before finally shifting his hips and humming lightly as he felt Stanley hard against him. "Do you think you are ready to continue?" he asked softly, "I would still like you to fuck me, though if you think it might be too much I can prepare myself for you. give you a little more time to recover?" he teased, his own cock still soft but certainly starting to become interested in their activities again.

 

Stan swallowed thickly, then let out a breathy moan as Ford shifted and brushed against him. He jerked a little and furrowed his brows with a soft sound before breathing in hard again and smiling with Ford's words. "Mhh~ I am but- I'd love to watch you prep yourself anyway" he said happily, loosening his grip on Ford's hips and slid a hand up his stomach and chest before back down to his thigh. "It's a sight I'll never tire of~" he breathed as he looked down between them then back up at him

 

Ford only smiled as Stanley took him up on his offer before moving up off of his hips to move to the trunk they kept in that room. He missed his brothers warmth almost immediately but there was little for it. If he tried to use the new salve for this they would just end up back were they started. It took him a moment to fish out the older, generic, salve and bring it back over to the bed. "Sit back." he instructed as he moved back over Stanley's hips, carefully working the jar open before dipping his fingers in and getting a generous amount. "I intend to ride you." he smiled sharply before bracing one hand on Stanley's shoulder while his other hand moved between his legs and back. He licked his lips as he turned his concentration to what he was doing, gasping softly at the coldness of the salve, before carefully starting to work it around his rim, taking his time rather then rushing things along.

 

Stan whined a little as Ford got off of him and shifted around to get comfortable again, his body still thrumming with pleasure but tried his best to ignore it. He breathed in heavily as Ford came back and ordered him to sit back, his cock twitching and he did just that. He bit his own bottom lip, then groaned as Ford straddled him and told him he was going to ride him. "Fuck, Ford...I-I might not last long enough-" he said, brows furrowed but groaned at the sight of seeing Ford reach between his legs. He shifted and moved a hand to his hip, soothing at his skin as he watched. A little groan left him and he had to hold himself back from reaching to help.

 

Ford shivered and breathed out slowly through his nose before shifting his legs a little wider and pressing one finger into himself which went easily enough, he gave himself a small amount of time to get used to the feeling before breathing out and shifting again as he pressed in a second finger along side the other. This one stung only slightly and after a few seconds he was letting out a small sigh as he willed his body to relax. He laughed lightly as he opened his eyes to look down at Stanley, not even having realized he had closed them before sitting back carefully to try and give his brother more of a show. "If you need to touch something my cock is right there Stanley." he teased, his voice a little more strained then normal as he started to move his fingers. "Mi-might as well catch me up with you." he teased, though his own cock was quickly filling up again.

 

Stan groaned as he watched, calming with the sight even as he twitched at it as well. Ford was always so attractive doing this, putting on a show for him. He bit his own bottom lip, then grinned up at him as he leaned back to show off more. "Mhh~ Oh gladly" he moaned, then rose his brows but quickly agreed with Ford's teasing. He moved his hand back up and wrapped his hand around Ford's cock, a little worried about the salve that was probably still on it but figured itd help get Ford hard quicker. He slowly started to pump him as he watched, another pleased sound leaving him. "You're so gorgeous like this, Ford" he sighed happily.

 

Ford laughed lightly at that before gasping as Stanley's stroking became a little  _ too _ pleasurable causing him to have to bite down on his lip and hold still for a moment just to get used to it, his cock rapidly becoming hard in his brothers hand. "Ah-shit I, mmmnnn, forgot you st-still had some of that on your hand. He gasped as he starting to finger himself again, his movements a little less controlled as he carefully added a third finger. Stanley's actions didn't feel completely unbearable though, likely because there hadn't been much of the special salve left on them, but it was still enough to put a bit more of a desperate edge to Ford's movements. "I've thought about this far too much since you've been gone." he admitted to try and distract himself from the pleasure. "about having you inside of me."

 

Stan couldn't help but grin as Ford had to stop but just kept on stroking, giving him a little squeeze as well. "Oh~ My bad" he teased him and licked his own lips as he watched Ford start to finger himself again, then slowed his hand as Ford started talking about how much he had wanted this. He relaxed and smiled, rubbing his thumb against his base instead as he listened. "Mh~ I must admit I may have thought about it as well. Especially during quiet moments" he said with a smile, his hand moving down to brush teasingly over Ford's balls before teasing his fingers against Ford's hole, letting out an appreciative hum at how stretched he was over his own fingers. He looked back up at him with a loving smile.

 

Ford's eyes had closed again and his head had fallen back, showing off the long column of his neck as he more rode his fingers, moaning in appreciation as he felt Stanley's own fingers move to run over the stretched entrance "Stanley" he breathed out, trying to push down on his fingers too, wanting to feel any part of his brother inside of him in that moment, the skin at his ring tingling where Stan's hands touched, just enough of the special salve left on his fingers to have a subtle affect. "w-would you like to take over?" he finally managed to ask, carefully starting to remove his own fingers, "play with me a little longer? if not i think i'm ready for you love." he smiled, finally looking down at him, eyes full of lust.

 

Stan groaned happily at the sight of Ford pleasuring himself, then smiled as he moaned his name. He bit his own bottom lip as he watched Ford move, then rose his brows eagerly with Ford's question. "Yes- yeah I would" he breathed, then groaned as Ford pulled his fingers out and so prettily asked him to play with him. He shook his head a little and leaned in, kissing at Ford's chest as he looked up at him. "I wanna play first~" he teased him and kissed across his chest to his nipple, pulling it into his mouth as he slipped two fingers against Ford's rim, rubbing and teasing before slowly pushing into him easily.

 

Ford let his eyes slip closed again as his mouth hung open, panting as Stanley worked his fingers around his rim before moaning happily as they were pressed in. It took him a moment of thought to bring his hands up to Stanley's hair, grasping it softly, before pressing his chest into that wonderful mouth. "More." He begged, moving his hips down easily onto Stanley's fingers, enjoying it but needing far more of a stretch at the point.

 

Stan groaned happily as Ford moved his hands into his hair and pressed down onto his hand. He licked and sucked at his nipple harder before breathing heavily against it, looking up at Ford with lust filled eyes. "Fuck, Ford, the things you do to me" he moaned as he added a third finger, being sure to be agonizingly slow about it just to get Ford squirming against him.

 

Ford let out a near breathless laugh at that, trying to hold still and not just drop down on his brother's fingers. "What I do to you? St-Stanley what about what you do to  _ me _ ?" He argued, eyes still closed and head thrown back as his thighs shook in his effort not to take control, his hands raking through his brother's hair. "I don't know how I ever survived without you."

 

Stan grinned as Ford argued and giggled a little as he felt Ford trembling. "I don't know what you mean~" he teased him, pushing his fingers in deeper with his words. He then let out a shaky sigh with his words and shook his head, kissing at his chest. "Shush, you know I dont like you bringing that up" he mumbled as he kissed and licked at his chest, his fingers finally pushing and moving inside Ford, giving him the stretch he knew he needed

 

Ford let out a deep appreciative moan as Stanley finally,  _ finally _ , push deeper inside of him and stretched him around those three amazing fingers. "Sorry my l-love." He managed to gasp out as he started to move him hips, unable to hold still any longer as he carefully started to rock against his brother's hand. He blinked his eyes slowly open and looked lovingly down at the top of Stanley's head where his fingers were still tangled. "I-I'll be more careful with my, mnnn, words though a-a distraction from my mind would,  _ oh! _ , of course be ap-appreciated."

 

Stan smiled against him as he was called his love but glanced up at him as he started to move. He smirked and wrapped his free arm around his hips, pulling him close as he tried to get him still. He kissed at his stomach and sides as he moved his fingers in him slowly, a little giggle escaping him with Ford's words. "You just want to hurry along" he teased him as he looked up at him, wide smirk in place as he slowly pulled his fingers out only to thrust them right back in. "I'm thinking we can slow down a little, what do you say~?" he teased him as he thrusted his fingers again

 

Ford let out a breathless laugh at that before it was cut off as Stanley pulled his fingers out, leaving him feeling empty. "I say you are a cr-eeeahh!" He cried out, gasping as Stanley thrust his fingers back in, causing Ford to lose his train of thought for a moment. "I-I thought you were the, mnnn one in the r-rush to get things going." He complained, his voice a higher pitch than normal as he ground down onto those wonderful fingers.

 

Stan grinned up at him and snickered. "A what? What was that, dear?" he teased him, then started to kiss and lick at his chest again, humming a little with his words before giggling. "no, no I'm in no rush now~" he said, then pulled his fingers out as Ford tried to grind down onto him. He smirked against his chest and then kissed down it again, nuzzling at his stomach as he teased his fingers back around his rim. "And here I thought you were a man of self control" he teased him as he pushed his fingers right back in without warning.

 

"I'm a man of self control in a-all aspects of life  _ but _ you." He argued, his teeth grinding in frustration as Stanley continued to tease him. He loved it and Stanley knew it, even if it drove him mad, "you, mnnn, should be happy i-" he had to paused, panting as his eyes slipped closed to try and center himself again after Stanley moved his fingers just right, "I would never have a-approached you if I had."

 

Stan groaned with his words and then giggled a little as Ford let out a frustrated sound. He thrusted his fingers again and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow with his words. He pushed his fingers harder, pressing into him as he tried to make it harder for him to speak. As Ford finished talking though, he let out a laugh and sighed happily, pulling his fingers out. "Oh I am~ I just like teasing you" he grinned and sat back, wiping his hand on the sheets. "I think you're nice and ready now~" he teased

 

Ford let out a whimper as Stanley pulled back and sat away from him, his hands tightening in his hair for a moment before realizing what Stanley had said and carefully letting him go, trying, and failing, not to look too eager to finally get his brother inside of him. "You're teasing drives me up the walls." He chuckled as he reached between them for Stanley's length, stroking it a few times to get the excess salve on his hands on it before quickly moving to position himself over It. "But I would much rather had it then not." He admitted before moaning as he started to sink down, trying his best to take things slowly.

 

Stan smiled up a Ford and giggled a little with his words. "I'm very good at itaahH! Oh-! F-forgot that I was- Mnh- h-hard too-" he moaned out, a shiver going through him as his back arched a bit. He panted and moved one hand to Ford's hip, the other to his shoulder as he shifted, trying to help guide him. "Mhhh~ H-how sweet- Gh!" he teased only to groan and toss his head back as Ford started to sink down onto him. "Oh god- Ford, oh ford~!"

 

Ford tried to answer back but all that came out were little noises for pleasure as he felt himself stretch perfectly around Stan's length, the preparations they had done being more then enough to make the movement only slightly painful, something that Ford welcomed as he finally seated himself fully on Stanley's lap and just let himself appreciate the perfect feeling of fullness. "G-god Stanley, I always forget just how  _ perfectly _ you fill me." he moaned, lightly rocking his hips "We were  _ made _ for eachother Stanley. in every way. you are  _ perfect _ " he sighed, his eyes finally opening again as he looked down at his twin with a soft loving smile.

 

Stan moaned and panted as Ford sank down onto him, his cock aching with pleasure at how perfectly tight Ford always seemed to be. He ran his hands up his thighs, then stomach and leaned up once Ford was fully seated. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed at his chest and neck. He smiled with his words and shook his head a little but smiled lovingly up at Ford. "You speak too highly of me" he said, but leaned in and kissed him, rocking forward with the movement which had him groaning into the kiss. "Ahh...Ford...mnh, y-you always feel so good...I'd get lost in this feeling every night if I could" he mumbled, then kissed at his jaw and neck again. He kissed further down and then sucked where his neck met his shoulder, fully intending on marking him as he moved his hands to Ford's hips and gently rolled his own up against him

 

Ford moaned at Stanley's words, his head moving back to give him better access to his neck as he slowly started to rock back and forth on him, feeling the pull and stretch as they moved and loving every moment of intimacy. "Soon Stanley, god soon we will be able to do this every night without fear or worry. My love,  _ my love _ I've been dreaming of that day so long I-" he gasped sharply, moving harder down onto Stanley's length as it pressed into him just right.

 

Stan moaned quietly and nodded a little with Ford’s words, his eyes falling shut as he got lost in the pleasure that was surrounding him. Ford was always such an expert and making him forget the world like this. Nothing else mattered when he was with his brother,  _ in _ his brother. “Ahha...ahh- Ford, Ford” he moaned, forgetting what he was talking about as his brother squirmed perfectly against him. He licked down to his collarbone, kissing and sucking before nipping gently, still trying to find ways to tease him.

 

“Stanley~” Ford moaned right back, his legs trembling slightly as he lifted up and moved back down, starting to finally fuck himself properly, his body vibrating with need as his cock bounced between them. He moaned happily as Stanley continued to kiss and nip at him while all he could do was brace his hands against Stan's shoulders as his speed increased. He tried to keep things even and steady but after all the teasing earlier his need for his brother was consuming. “Stanley please, please touch me.” He begged in a gasp, his hands twitching on Stanley’s shoulders as he just held back from doing it himself.

 

Stan groaned happily as Ford increased his speed, his own back arching gently with the pleasure of it, making him hold onto Ford’s hips a little tighter as he kissed at his neck. “Ahh- Ford, j-just like that” he gasped, then looked confused for a moment before chuckling and kissing at Ford’s jaw. “You’ll come too quickly~” he teased him even as he brushed his hand against Ford’s abdomen. He thrusted his hips a little, trying to edge him on that much further. He loved playing with him like this, making Ford beg and needy. He enjoyed it and knew Ford did too, could tell he sometimes needed it to get his mind off the nightmares of the world. 

 

Ford knew Stanley was right be he still tried to chase after Stanley’s hand as it ran down his stomach, thrusting forward in hope to find some friction only to cry out as Stanley thrust up into him. “Stanley,” he tried again, voice a little breathless as he continued to ride him, “stanley, love, please, please.” He begged again, knowing that Stanley would eventually give in, he always did, but also knowing that it wouldn't be until Stanley determined he was ready for it. It was a freeing thought, to give control over to another, someone he trusted without question, when he himself always felt the need to be in control. And oh Stanley was so  _ good  _ at being that for him. So  _ perfect  _ at it. “Please.” He gasped again, feeling close and knowing Stanley was right. It wouldn't take more than his touch to push him over the edge.

  
  


Stan moaned as Ford kept rocking on him perfectly, feeling heat gathering in his gut and knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially not with Ford begging so gorgeously. “Just a little more, you can take it” he breathed, a desperate groan leaving him as Ford squeezed around him. “Fuck...fuck, I love you, I love you” he gasped, cuddling into Ford’s neck and finally reached down, wrapping his hand around his brother’s neglected cock and stroking him. His own hips thrusting the best he could as heat washed over him, moans escaping his lips before he was rocking harder and coming with a sharp cry, “Oh Ford!” The hand on Ford’s hip tightening to near bruising as he came, his body shivering with it before he was gasping for a breath as he slowly started to relax.

 

Ford came nearly the moment Stanley touched him, crying out sharply at the contact as his back arched and he spilled between them. He registered Stanley coming too and a small thought in the back of his mind reminded him of how much he loved that, coming together. It made him feel that much closer to his brother. He slowly started to relax too, collapsing lightly against Stanley’s chest as he carefully caught his breath. He nuzzled into him and hugged him lightly, the afterglow hitting him hard after so much time apart. “I love you.” He told him again, shifting in his lap. “I love you and I'll never lose you again.”

 

Stan panted as he kept them both upright, slowly rubbing at Ford’s back as he cuddled into him. He kissed gently at his neck and shoulder, then smiled with his brother’s words. He nodded and cuddled him closer, his arms wrapping around his middle. “You won’t...we’re here together and no one can change that now” he said quietly, closing his eyes as they relaxed before gently pushing Ford back. “Let's get to bed, maybe after that you’ll be able to sleep” he said with a smile and then leaned in to kiss at his lips.

 

Ford smiled at that, already slipping into a deeper state of relaxation as he tried to return the kiss. He never slept well without Stanley by his side, ghosts and ghouls of his past easily taking his mind and driving him to paranoia. But now, with the warmth of his brother's skin against him, he managed to finally sink into sleep.


End file.
